


La Chute

by RoxaneInkheart



Series: Salamandres et compagnie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Era, Choices, Disabled Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Slice of Life, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Some Humor, Trust Issues, War, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Audrey Cornellis-Weasley n'est ni une femme, ni une enfant. Elle est coincée quelque part entre les deux et trébuche sur le chemin de la Vie, entre orgueil et préjugés, amour, fierté et amitié. Parfois, il est nécessaire de chuter pour grandir.Suivez la vie d'Audrey dans une famille Sang-Pur jusqu'à son union avec Percy Weasley.(Guerre, romance, drame, biographie...)[Serpentard, époque de Harry]
Relationships: Audrey Weasley & Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Audrey Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Series: Salamandres et compagnie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726336
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Cela fait plus de six ans que je travaille sur cette fanfiction. Il s'agit d'un long projet qui déroulera la vie d'Audrey Cornellis, future Weasley (la femme de Percy). J'avais posté cette fic sur HPF il y a quelques temps mais j'ai décidé de la reprendre entièrement donc adieu l'ancienne version.
> 
> Cette fanfiction est découpée en 3 parties :
> 
> 1\. Les Noces Funèbres : On suit Audrey depuis l'enfance jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard. (Grosso merdo pendant les 5-6 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter)
> 
> 2\. L'Année des Ténèbres : On suit Audrey pendant l'année des Ténèbres. (Pendant les tomes 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter)
> 
> 3\. Guerre et Paix : On suit Audrey dans le monde de l'après-guerre.
> 
> C'est un très long projet et je suis méga lente pour écrire et poster. Il m'a fallu plus de trois semaines pour rédiger ce prologue, par exemple. Mais j'y tiens, alors on en verra le bout un jour ! (en plus j'ai toute la trame pour une fois)
> 
> Résumé des personnages importants qui n'apparaissent pas dans le canon :
> 
> * Audrey Cornellis : née le 23 juin 1978, élève en même temps que Fred et George Weasley à Poudlard. (Son nom de famille est une invention)
> 
> * Claudius et Philomène Cornellis : parents d'Audrey, d'Ernest et d'Esther.
> 
> * Ernest et Esther Cornellis : jumeaux et petit-frère, petite-soeur d'Audrey.
> 
> * Alceste Selwyn : fiancé d'Audrey.
> 
> * Oscar Selwyn : frère d'Alceste, meilleur ami d'Audrey.
> 
> * Renée Morgan : camarade de classe d'Audrey, répartie à Serdaigle.
> 
> Et le personnage de Caradoc Earborn, mentionné dans ce prologue, est un personnage tertiaire du Canon. Il a fait partie du premier Ordre du Phoenix

_29 septembre 1978_

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà lorsque le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit derrière le portail qui surplombait la propriété des Cornellis. A première vue, rien. Pas un chat. Simplement un paysage ordinaire auquel la noirceur conférait un charme étrange, presque envoûtant. Les brins d'herbe ployaient sous la caresse d'une brise légère, effilée comme une lame de rasoir, et les feuilles des arbres chantaient à l'unisson sous le couvert d'un ciel sans nuages. Seul le Bois du Pendu enclavant le domaine paraissait plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Il y avait là quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû y être, murmuraient les arbres. Quelque chose d'affamé. Les bêtes avaient beau se tapir dans les fourrés, elles discernaient sans peine la peur qui pulsait dans les veines des chênes, et suintait le long de leurs troncs craquelés par les ans. Une ombre rampait entre les ornières. L'on savait, avec la certitude d'une flèche lancée vers son but, que le Destin prendrait un tournant décisif ce soir. Loin au-delà des herses érigées entre le monde sauvage et le Manoir Cornellis, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et le vent tomba. Soudain, quelque chose bougea à la lisière de la forêt.

Un homme dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque de fer surgit de la gueule béante de l'obscurité, comme recraché par les arbres. Sa cape était maculée d'argile séchée et de feuilles mortes, et des sillons rougeâtres souillaient l'extrémité de ses vêtements. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail qui lui barrait la route, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et épousseta ses habits. Quand il eut retrouvé une apparence convenable, il leva sa baguette magique et murmura un sortilège d'une voix quasi-inaudible. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, et le symbole d'un crâne surmonté d'un serpent s'éleva dans le ciel, scintillant sous le firmament, avant de s'effriter dans une pluie d'étincelles sur la pelouse du parc, de l'autre côté des lourdes grilles de fer.

Les barreaux en forme de couleuvres qui délimitaient le périmètre du domaine Cornellis s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes. Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, et l'homme sourit derrière son masque.

Minuit sonnèrent. Il était l'heure.

L'homme remonta l'allée qui serpentait jusqu'au seuil du Manoir d'un pas vif, sa cape flottant dans son sillage. Plus la façade du Manoir se rapprochait, plus l'homme en discernait les angles fourbus et les tourelles tourmentées par la vigne vierge qui rongeait des pans entiers de murs de pierres. La demeure Cornellis paraissait malade. A l'agonie. Son ombre même s'effritait sous les rayons blafards de la Lune. Pourtant, l'homme la savait imprenable. Une véritable forteresse exhalant la magie noire.

L'homme atteignit finalement le perron de la maison, encadré par deux gargouilles aux crocs acérés. Des minotaures en marbre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tapageur. Ils lui adressèrent une œillade gouailleuse, comme si leurs yeux de pierre pouvaient croiser les siens en dépit de son masque. Peut-être était-ce le cas : son hôte était un homme avisé qu'un déguisement – même magique – ne saurait abuser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée de porte, celle-ci s'abaissa pour révéler l'accès au visiteur, laissant s'échapper un rayon de lumière blanche qui disparut aussitôt qu'il eut mis un pied à l'intérieur. L'homme traversa une ribambelle de corridors plongés dans la pénombre, et s'arrêta devant une simple porte de bois. Il toqua contre le battant et recula prestement en sentant une décharge électrique secouer sa main gauche.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Selwyn. »

A ces mots, le dénommé Selwyn fit irruption dans la pièce. Celle-ci, vaste et haute de plafond, s'avérait être une salle à manger. Une table sculptée trônait en son centre, dominée par un lustre en bronze doré. Deux couverts étaient installés en bout de table, près de la cheminée. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre, mais la chaleur qui en émanait ne parvenait pas à dissiper le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Selwyn tourna la tête vers la silhouette postée près d'un vaisselier en noyer, et ôta sa cape puis son masque.

« Il n'est pas prudent de manifester votre présence avec la Marque des Ténèbres, Selwyn.

— Vous avez peur de ce que vos voisins pourraient dire, Cornellis ?

— Mes voisins non, mais le Ministère oui. »

Un ricanement étranglé fit écho à ses paroles.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Cornellis, le Maître apprécie beaucoup votre contribution à la cause, mais pas au point que les Aurors vous suspectent d'une quelconque alliance avec nous. Le Ministère ne vous surveille pas. »

Claudius Cornellis hocha la tête. Une mèche de cheveux poivre-et-sel retomba sur son front. Tout de gris vêtu, la mine sombre et les yeux éteints, il paraissait plus âgé que ses trente ans. Toutefois, un observateur averti comme l'était Selwyn aurait décelé sur son visage la trace d'une insolente jeunesse à l'endroit où ses joues se fendaient d'une fossette railleuse, presque méprisante. C'était cela, d'abord, qui avait charmé Selwyn chez son hôte. Cela, et son penchant pour les jeux de pouvoir. Il ne se passait pas un jour au Ministère de la Magie sans qu'il se félicitât de l'avoir embauché au Bureau International des Lois Magiques. La Cause avait besoin de sorciers ingénieux, et Merlin savait que Cornellis l'était.

Ce dernier eut un vague geste en direction de la table, et s'avança pour présenter son siège à son invité.

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous prier de partager mon souper, dans ce cas…

— Pas ce soir, Cornellis. Ce sont les affaires qui m'amènent. Des affaires _privées_. »

Un tic involontaire tirailla le coin de la bouche de Cornellis. Néanmoins, il ne protesta pas, se contentant de tirer des fauteuils près de la cheminée, où les deux hommes s'assirent dans un silence épais, seulement brisé par le murmure des flammes et le grésillement des braises. Le cadre idéal pour la conversation qui devait suivre, jugeait Selwyn en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'engager la discussion d'un ton résolument affable.

« J'ai entendu dire que votre femme avait donné naissance à une enfant cet été, Claudius ? »

La réaction de son hôte fut immédiate. Les épaules de Cornellis se voûtèrent, et sa voix se durcit, comme si quelque chose entravait sa trachée. Il lui répondit cependant d'un ton égal, les yeux fixés sur le ballet des flammes.

« En effet. Audrey est née à la fin du mois de juin.

— Je suppose que vous êtes déçu de ne pas avoir d'héritier mâle pour assurer votre descendance…

— Philomène saura m'en donner un, répliqua Claudius Cornellis d'un ton sec. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

— Cela va sans dire, susurra Selwyn. La petite ressemble-t-elle à sa mère ?

— Elle a ses yeux. Pour le reste, il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

— Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera très jolie… Et puissante, mmh ?

— De toute évidence. »

Selwyn sourit de nouveau, et dirigea sa baguette magique sur les pointes de ses bottes qui dépassaient de ses robes. Une croûte de boue séchée s'en détacha et tomba sur le sol, le maculant de saletés. Claudius Cornellis se raidit dans son fauteuil. Il attendit que son Elfe de Maison leur serve de grands verres de liqueur avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix brusque.

« Vous venez me demander la main de ma fille, n'est-ce pas, Selwyn ?

— Voyez-vous, mon cher Claudius, Porcia a accouché de notre second fils, la semaine dernière… Et Alceste approche de ses cinq ans. J'ai songé qu'il était plus raisonnable de convenir d'un accord entre nos deux familles avant que notre progéniture ne grandisse. Pour qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre, qu'ils jouent ensemble… Vous comprenez ? »

L'ombre d'une moue hautaine se dessina sur le visage de Cornellis. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un court instant avant de reprendre la parole :

« Vous comptez offrir la main d'Audrey à Alceste ?

— Oui. Porcia préfère qu'Oscar épouse la fille des Shafiq. Elle est née le même jour que lui, Porcia y a vu un signe… Et je n'ai pas envie de la contrarier maintenant. Mon épouse est insupportable quand il s'agit des affaires maritales… »

Selwyn eut un mouvement du poignet qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier qu'il trouvait les marottes de sa femme aussi ridicules qu'insignifiantes, et Claudius se surprit à acquiescer, quand bien même il ne savait pas à quoi. Selwyn se rengorgea dans son fauteuil, et entreprit de décrire en long, en large et en travers les bienfaits d'une éventuelle alliance entre leurs familles.

D'abord, il y avait l'argent. C'était, pour ainsi dire, le principal atout de ce mariage. Si Claudius mariait sa fille au fils aîné des Selwyn, elle ne se retrouverait jamais sur la paille, et peut-être retirerait-il un pécule de cette union par la même occasion. Les Selwyn étaient la deuxième fortune du pays, leur compte en banque semblait ne jamais se désemplir. Les Cornellis n'étaient pas aussi riches ; en réalité, c'était même le contraire. Claudius avait hérité toutes ses possessions – en passant du Manoir au petit vase de Chine qui habillait le manteau de la cheminée – à la mort de son père. Malheureusement, Tiberius Cornellis était un joueur, et l'accumulation de ses gains valait au moins trois fois le domaine en friche et la résidence emplie de courants d'air qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. La Roulette Enchantée et le Poker Ensorcelant avaient eu raison de sa rente, et son train de vie fastueux l'avait vite rattrapé. Si son argenterie brillait toujours de mille feux le jour de son décès, ce n'était pas le cas de ses sous-vêtements. Et l'image de son père vêtu comme un malpropre pour sa mise en terre avait suffisamment révulsé Claudius pour qu'il se résigne à mettre un plan sur pied afin d'essuyer ses dettes et redorer le blason familial.

A l'époque, il avait vingt-quatre ans, une maîtresse aux longs cheveux bruns qui se faisait appeler « La Dolce Donna » sans raison apparente, et qui avait fiché sa vertu en l'air d'un simple battement de cils. Quand il n'était pas fourré dans un bordel avec quelques-uns de ses collègues les plus aisés, Claudius occupait un poste de subalterne au sein de la délégation internationale du _Palazzo Ministeriale degli Affari Magici_ de Rome, où il avait bon espoir de se faire un nom. La politique, le cul, l'argent. C'était, somme toute, la belle vie. Il ne serait certainement pas revenu en Angleterre sans ce jour fatidique où les devoirs familiaux avaient succédé aux badinages. Parfois, Claudius déplorait la mort de son père. D'autres fois, il louait le ciel de l'avoir gratifié d'une inébranlable ambition. Tiberius Cornellis en avait été totalement dépourvu, et voyez le résultat.

Le hasard avait voulu que son chemin croisât celui de la jeune Philomène De Savy lors de l'une de ses visites à Paris, à quelques semaines d'intervalle des funérailles. Claudius portait encore le deuil, il s'était laissé dire que le noir lui allait bien au teint. Philomène De Savy, donc, avait sept ans de moins que lui, un sang pur comme de l'eau de jouvence, et une dot assez conséquente pour éponger les trois-quarts des frais engrangés par Tiberius Cornellis. Le calcul avait été vite fait. Une fois la noce conclue, les jeunes mariés s'étaient envolés pour le Kent, ses célèbres falaises de granit blanc, ses vergers et ses houblonnières, et Claudius avait installé sa nouvelle épouse dans le domaine Cornellis qu'il n'avait plus visité depuis dix ans.

Les premiers mois s'étaient révélés être un calvaire sans nom. Philomène refusait le moindre contact, refusait même de croiser son regard, et Claudius passait ses journées dans la forêt qui jouxtait sa propriété, organisant d'immenses parties de chasse à la Licorne. Vèneries qui, bien sûr, n'étaient qu'un prétexte comme un autre pour se tisser un réseau de connaissances.

Quand il ne brutalisait pas le gibier pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de quelque sorcier haut placé, Claudius se réfugiait dans la bibliothèque, où il écrivait de longues lettres par trop vulgaires à son ancienne maîtresse sans jamais les lui envoyer. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas lire, et les rares fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole suite à une partie de jambes en l'air, c'était pour se moquer de son italien d'aristo.

Après son mariage, Claudius n'était jamais revenu en Grande-Bretagne, sinon pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. Il se consolait de la perte de « La Dolce Donna » par la fréquentation assidue d'un lupanar londonien, où les magiciens les plus cossus de Grande-Bretagne avaient leurs entrées. C'était là-bas, à l'insu des regards scrutateurs de la Haute Société, que Claudius avait rencontré Brutus Selwyn.

Un homme froid, calculateur, et, il fallait le dire, tout à fait répugnant. En définitive, l'archétype de l'homme que Claudius projetait de devenir.

Selwyn l'avait d'abord approché par curiosité – à l'égard de son récent mariage, et de sa femme que l'on disait très belle – mais celle-ci s'était vite muée en intérêt. Il se trouvait en effet que les deux hommes partageaient les mêmes idéaux politiques.

De fil en aiguille, Claudius s'était vu proposer un emploi grassement payé au sein du Département de la Coordination Magique Internationale, que l'on avait justifié par son nom de famille – respectable – et sa maîtrise des langues étrangères – honorable – plus quelques compétences plus ou moins reconnues du service. Au fond, Claudius avait surtout été engagé parce qu'il avait les dents longues, et un coup d'avance sur chacun de ses adversaires. Mieux valait l'avoir dans ses petits papiers, avait déclaré Selwyn en tamponnant son dossier d'un air satisfait.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, c'était autre chose. Il y avait ces histoires qui touchaient de près ou de loin au Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr, mais jamais encore un Mangemort ne l'avait approché afin d'unir leurs familles. C'était une étape à franchir, et Claudius ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait un prix à payer. Aussi écouta-t-il Selwyn sans broncher, les yeux rivés sur son fond de liqueur, attendant que la sentence tombe…

« Vous ne dîtes rien, Cornellis ? »

Selwyn posa son verre vide sur un guéridon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire que Claudius lui voyait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à conclure un marché qu'il estimait lucratif.

Quelle image que ces hommes-là s'affrontant du regard par une sombre nuit d'automne, les jambes croisées devant un feu qui ne demandait qu'à croître. Quiconque les aurait aperçus à cet instant se serait figuré deux serpents aux écailles d'argent, engagés dans un singulier duel.

Claudius Cornellis se pinça l'arête du nez, et convoqua d'un geste désinvolte son Elfe de Maison. Il ne prit la parole qu'une fois qu'elle les eut débarrassés de leurs verres et fut retournée en cuisine.

« Selwyn… Vous connaissez ma situation. Vous savez l'étendue de ma richesse : j'ai peut-être réparé les erreurs de mon père et évité la ruine, mais je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Si vous proposez la main d'Audrey à Alceste, vous devez savoir que ma contribution financière sera ridicule par rapport à ce que vous souhaitez lui offrir… Ce qui me pousse à vous poser la question suivante : qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Un rictus satisfait ourla les lèvres de Selwyn tandis qu'il se renfonçait dans son fauteuil, les jambes légèrement écartées.

« Voyez-vous, Cornellis… Vous êtes un investissement. Oui, oui, ajouta-t-il face au haussement de sourcils de Claudius, c'est le terme qui convient. Je sais combien vous êtes doué pour trouver des informations juteuses sur nos ennemis communs, Lucius dit même que vous tenez un registre...

— Malefoy se trompe s'il croit que je note mes observations, ricana Claudius.

— Mais il ne se trompe pas quand il affirme qu'en quelques mois à peine, vous avez percé toutes les dynamiques du Ministère à jour.

— Non, admit Claudius. Il a raison sur ce point.

— Cela tombe bien, car j'ai grand besoin de renseignements et je pense que vous êtes le seul homme capable de me les fournir. »

Voyant que Claudius réfléchissait, il précisa :

« Bien sûr, vous serez rémunéré, et j'ai même entendu parler d'une promotion au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale… Un emploi d'une grande importance… Mais le poste ne sera pas vacant longtemps, j'en ai bien peur. »

 _Un emploi d'une grande importance…_ Les mots sonnaient merveilleusement bien aux oreilles de Claudius. Il s'imaginait déjà, brillant au Ministère, restaurant la gloire de sa famille, s'illustrant auprès de ses pairs… Il le méritait. Il avait travaillé dur pour réussir. Oui, il méritait la chance qui avait placé Brutus Selwyn et ses magouilles sur son chemin… Sa décision était prise.

Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers Selwyn, et demanda :

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

— De _qui_ , corrigea Selwyn avec un sourire mielleux. »

Selwyn sortit de la poche de son veston la photographie d'un homme à la barbe hirsute vêtu à la Moldue, et la tendit à Claudius, qui l'accepta en tâchant de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains.

Il connaissait cet homme. Il connaissait ce regard chaleureux et ces mains fermes, robustes. Ce sourire plein, généreux qu'il adressait à la caméra. Combien de fois avait-il été l'instigateur de ce sourire dans sa jeunesse ?

_Trop, sans doute._

Trop, car Selwyn affichait à présent une expression de jubilation tout à fait déplaisante, qui rappelait celle d'un crapaud face à son prochain repas.

 _Il savait._ Et Claudius était tombé dans un piège grotesque, sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Cet homme s'appelle Caradoc Dearborn. Et j'ai besoin qu'il disparaisse. »

*.*.*

Le Manoir Cornellis comportait cinq étages, trente-huit pièces à vivre, et au moins le double de passages secrets.

Longtemps, Philomène avait haï le manoir. Dans les lettres qu'elle envoyait à sa sœur restée à Paris, elle le décrivait comme trop grand, hostile et terrifiant, à l'image de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser. _Sa nouvelle prison_ , le surnommait-elle en frissonnant. Elle n'aimait ni ses planchers anciens, ni ses lustres imposants, et redoutait le moment du dîner où il fallait alors prendre place autour d'une vaste table rectangulaire dans la salle à manger, plus silencieuse qu'un cimetière et impossible à chauffer.

C'avait dû être une belle demeure, du temps où Claudius n'était encore qu'un enfant. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, les tapis qui habillaient les sols de la propriété étaient délavés et usés, le mobilier poussiéreux, et une odeur de renfermé persistait dans la maison, quand elle n'était pas remplacée par des miasmes en provenance des toilettes. Le pire restait le troisième étage. Il y régnait un froid permanent, une humidité pesante, chargée de relents putrides, à tel point qu'elle en imprégnait les murs. Les tapisseries qui ornaient les cloisons des chambres se décollaient par endroits, et le parquet se gondolait, rendant toute cavalcade compliquée. Parfois, Philomène avait l'impression de progresser en équilibre sur le pont d'un bateau, sauf qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle tomberait par-dessus bord. Peut-être était-ce là la vie qui l'attendait : une longue et douloureuse noyade sur un navire qui prenait l'eau.

« Tu exagères », écrivait Adélaïde en réponse à ses lettres, « Tu as toujours eu cette imagination débordante. Et puis, vois le côté positif des choses : ton mari est bel homme, tu n'auras aucun mal à lui faire des enfants. Qu'importe la maison quand on a un époux pareil à sa disposition ? »

Cela n'amusait pas Philomène. En outre, sa sœur se trompait : elle n'avait jamais eu ce caractère romanesque qu'Adélaïde lui prêtait. Au contraire, Philomène prônait la raison sur les sentiments, et maudissait les imprévus et les bizarreries de la vie. Elle aimait l'ordre, les choses rangées, carrées, à leur place, le rythme cadencé des marches militaires. Quant à Claudius… Il l'effrayait.

Il était certes beau, mais d'une beauté froide, passée. Une beauté anthracite, toute en nuances. Il avait la curieuse manie de la regarder droit dans les yeux quand elle parlait, et Philomène n'aimait pas cela. Ce silence brusque qu'il lui opposait, la fossette narquoise qui creusait sa joue droite, ça lui faisait peur. A côté de lui, elle se sentait plus enfant que jamais, un oisillon ayant tout juste quitté son nid. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur de femme mûre qu'il traînait partout avec lui, ou ces odeurs plutôt, ces relents de sexe qui s'épanouissaient dans son sillage, d'homme à qui la vie s'était offerte entre les cuisses des dames.

Philomène, ces fragrances lui donnaient la nausée.

Le jour de son mariage, Philomène fêtait ses dix-sept ans, et sa mère l'avait giflée quand elle avait avoué ne pas vouloir de Claudius Cornellis, de sept ans son aîné, et Anglais qui plus est.

« Il te rendra heureuse », avait-elle dit sans sourciller devant les pleurs amers de Philomène, « tu es belle, ma fille, mais ta sœur l'est plus encore et c'est une chance qu'il t'ait rencontrée avant elle, car tes charmes se faneront plus vite que les siens et que te restera-t-il alors ? »

Rien. Il ne lui resterait rien. Philomène le savait. Elle était ravissante, oui, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux étincelants, ses doigts blancs, ses mains de roses ardents et de beiges dévorants que sillonnaient des veines couleur lavande… Belle comme une image figée, une aquarelle destinée à s'estomper. Claudius l'avait cueillie dans la fleur de l'âge, puis enfermée au loin dans un Manoir en ruines où le bruit du silence vous déréglait les sens. Mais il ne l'avait jamais touchée.

Oui, longtemps, Philomène avait haï le Manoir, longtemps elle avait évité son mari.

C'était facile, de s'oublier ici. Philomène ne croisait Claudius qu'au moment des repas. Le reste du temps, il la laissait en paix. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs, ouvrait les armoires et les tiroirs des secrétaires, fouillait la maison en quête d'une trace de vie, s'ennuyait à mourir. Parfois, elle descendait à la cuisine, regardait d'un œil critique l'Elfe de Maison s'activer aux fourneaux. D'autres fois, elle marchait dans le jardin, mais les bosquets dépouillés de fleurs la démoralisaient. La plupart du temps, elle fixait un point vague à l'horizon, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un jour, cependant, Claudius avait rompu le silence qui dominait chacun de leurs échanges. Philomène était au Manoir depuis deux mois déjà, et peu à peu, son affliction se muait en rancune, et sa rancune en colère. La veille, elle avait arraché les rideaux des tringles de son lit dans un simple accès d'amertume. L'Elfe avait aussitôt accouru, affolée. Evidemment, l'incident avait été reporté au maître du logis, qui l'avait convoquée dans le salon à des horaires inhabituels.

Là où Philomène s'était attendue à des reproches, elle avait simplement découvert un jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil qui lui proposait une tasse de thé.

« Pourquoi faire ? » avait-t-elle demandé, stupidement, dans un anglais approximatif.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'apprendre à se connaître, vous ne pensez pas ? » avait répondu Claudius.

Ils avaient parlé. Avec hésitation au départ, et plus ouvertement ensuite. Des rêves que chacun nourrissait, de la soif de pouvoir de Claudius, et la volonté de fonder une famille unie comme celle où elle avait grandi, pour Philomène. D'argent, aussi, et de politique, un petit peu. Philomène ne s'intéressait guère à l'actualité, mais elle embrassait les opinions de son époux au sujet des Sang-de-Bourbe qui grouillaient aux quatre coins du monde magique. Comment avait-on pu laisser _ces gens-là_ voler les emplois des sorciers compétents, qualifiés, dont la pureté du sang n'était plus à démontrer ? Comment avait-on pu les laisser devenir Ministres, fabricants de baguettes ou dresseurs de dragons ? Le monde perdait la tête.

La haine des autres avait ce curieux effet de rapprocher les êtres. De quasi-inconnus vivant sous le même toit sans s'adresser un mot, Claudius et Philomène étaient devenus des « confidents », voire des « amis » (quoique le terme fut grand), qui n'avaient, certes, aucune inclination amoureuse l'un pour l'autre, mais s'estimaient assez pour ne plus s'ignorer.

Et puis un jour, Claudius avait eu trente ans, et Philomène avait décrété qu'elle était prête à avoir un enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Où Audrey quitte le Manoir Cornellis

« ...Des ennuis ! Et peut-être même Azkaban, Claudius !

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, Philomène ! Mais que croyez-vous que je puisse faire ? 

\- ... Ministère... Quelques temps ?

\- C'est hors de question ! Je ne risquerai pas mon travail. »

Ce furent les cris de ses parents qui réveillèrent Audrey, ce matin-là.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixa le plafond de sa chambre en tâchant de se remémorer son rêve. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un lapin blanc à la fourrure tâchée de sang et d'une porte qui s'entrebâillait dans un grincement inquiétant, mais rien de tout cela ne faisait sens à ses yeux. De toute manière, elle était trop excitée par la journée qui l'attendait pour s'attarder sur ses rêves ou sur les hurlements suraigus que poussait sa mère dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle avait hâte, tellement hâte, que cette aventure commence enfin. Et un peu peur, aussi. Sa bouche était sèche et son estomac cabriolait dans son ventre, indifférent au verre de lait sucré que Popy avait placé sur sa commode.

« Tu es là, Popy ? » appela Audrey à voix basse.

L'Elfe devait être occupée dans la cuisine car elle ne se montra pas. Audrey retomba sur ses oreillers, un sourire béat aux lèvres, s'imaginant déjà gravir les marches de Poudlard, se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants, et utiliser sa baguette magique pour la première fois. Bien sûr, Audrey avait déjà tenté de s'en servir pour faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de son frère et de sa sœur, mais sa mère s'était empressée de la lui confisquer en la sermonnant. « Ce ne sont pas des manières ! », s'indignait-elle chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Audrey en train de faire étalage de ses pouvoirs. « Tu devrais avoir honte, Audrey ! », ajoutait-elle lorsqu'elle s'apercevait que sa fille avait encore grimpé aux arbres ou s'était roulée dans un massif de fleurs. Audrey l'avait entendue tant de fois la réprimander qu'elle était capable d'imiter sa mère à la perfection et ne s'en privait pas, ce qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. 

Audrey se dépêtra de ses couvertures et sauta de son lit avec la souplesse d'un chat de gouttière. Ignorant sans vergogne la clochette posée sur sa table de chevet, elle se dirigea d'un pas bondissant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et l'ouvrit en grand. Dehors, le ciel était d'un gris délavé, presque blanc, et d'épais nuages menaçaient de pleuvoir. La pelouse du parc était gorgée d'eau, et Audrey sut avant même de l'entendre que sa tante allait pousser de grands cris. Adélaïde avait horreur de la pluie et du « mauvais temps britannique », ainsi qu'elle le désignait.

« Mais moi », dit Audrey à voix haute, « J'adore ça. »

L'humidité faisait boucler ses cheveux, ce qui rendait difficile leur mise en plis. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère oublierait tout des tresses qu'elle l'obligeait à porter (« Symbole de notre noble lignée, jeune fille ! ») et la laisserait partir pour Poudlard sans s'acharner sur son pauvre crâne. Et si Merlin était avec elle, elle ne déboulerait pas dans sa chambre dans les minutes qui suivaient pour lui ordonner de se dépêcher.

De toute évidence, Merlin avait entendu ses prières. Audrey enfila son nouvel uniforme scolaire sans que quiconque ne passe le pas de sa porte, adressa un clin d'œil à la tête de cerf fixée au-dessus de son armoire, et dévala quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la cuisine. Ses parents avaient dû descendre entre temps car tous deux se trouvaient à un bout de la table, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, l'un replié derrière un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier, l'autre touillant sa tasse de thé avec une contrariété manifeste. Entre les deux, Adélaïde dégustait une assiette de scones tout juste sortis du four, tandis que Popy s'affairait aux fourneaux.

« Tu es en retard », lança Philomène Cornellis à l'adresse de sa fille.

Quelle plaie, songea Audrey, vivement Poudlard !

Audrey échangea un sourire complice avec sa tante qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Des toasts, Audrey ? Du jus de citrouille ? Du café ?

\- Pas de café, Adélaïde, tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas l'âge.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Philo, à onze ans tu buvais déjà des litres de café au petit-déjeuner... »

Avant que sa mère n'ait l'occasion de répliquer, Audrey se servit un bol de café fumant, un large sourire aux lèvres, et écouta sa tante se plaindre de la météo dans un français intarissable (« Il fait un temps d'hippogriffe, ici, c'est pas croyable ! Morgane, qu'il me tarde de retrouver Paris, on se gèle les fesses chez les Rosbifs ! »). Comme chaque fois qu'elle s'exprimait dans sa langue natale, Audrey ne saisit que des bribes de sa diatribe, mais celles-ci l'amusèrent particulièrement. Sa tante employait des mots qu'Audrey n'entendait nulle part ailleurs, et même si c'avait le don d'exaspérer sa mère, elle se plaisait à les répéter quand son père n'était pas dans les environs. Il avait l'oreille chatouilleuse. D'ailleurs, les lamentations d'Adélaïde ne devaient pas être à son goût car il ne cessait de ponctuer ses paroles de reniflements dédaigneux tout en tournant les pages de son journal.

« Il y a des choses intéressantes dans la Gazette, ce matin ? s'enquit soudain Adélaïde en remarquant qu'elle était la seule à animer la conversation.

\- Nan, dit Audrey, imitant du mieux qu'elle put le ton hautain de son père, tout le monde sait que la Gazette est un torchon rédigé par des snargaloufs en rut. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence médusé, pendant lequel l'expression de Claudius Cornellis passa du dédain à de la colère. Il reposa brutalement le quotidien sur la table, croisa ses doigts sous son menton et lui adressa un regard perçant. Audrey grimaça derrière son bol.

« Audrey ! s'écria sa mère, scandalisée - et Audrey sut d'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ce ne sont pas des manières ! »

Audrey se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter de pouffer. Son hilarité fut de courte durée : son père ne paraissait pas d'humeur à passer haut-dessus de ses frasques ce matin-là.

« Excuse-toi immédiatement, Audrey, exigea Claudius d'une voix cassante.

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Audrey avec un air de bravache. J'ai juste répété ce que vous dites tous les jours, Père. »

Claudius Cornellis parut tripler de volume et Audrey regretta d'avoir riposté.

« Ne nous énervons pas, intervint fébrilement Adélaïde, Audrey ignore sans doute la signification de tout ceci...

\- Adélaïde, coupa Claudius en braquant à son tour un regard glacial sur sa tante, je vous fais déjà l'honneur de vous accueillir sous mon toit pour célébrer la rentrée de ma fille à Poudlard, ne poussez pas plus loin mon sens de l'hospitalité. Audrey n'a pas à me répondre. Suis-je clair ?

\- Oui », répondirent Audrey et sa tante d'une même voix.

Aucune ne semblait particulièrement sincère, mais Audrey crut de bon ton de l'ignorer.

Le petit-déjeuner s'acheva dans un silence morose, seulement animé par le tintement des cuillers sur les tasses de porcelaine et les bruits de mastication d'Audrey, vite admonestée par sa mère (« Ce ne sont pas des manières ! »). Audrey prit ensuite tout son temps pour aller embrasser Ernest et Esther qui dormaient dans leurs berceaux respectifs, fit la grimace aux portraits qui se trouvaient sur son chemin - chacun des visages peints afficha une expression choquée à l'exception d'un arrière-grand-oncle qu'Audrey n'avait jamais connu qui s'esclaffa bruyamment, causant l'indignation générale des tableaux du corridor parce que, enfin, Albert, on n'a pas idée de soutenir les âneries d'une enfant alors que ses parents ont un mal fou à l'éduquer ! - et courut après le chat dans les étages pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je peux l'emporter ? demanda-t-elle pour la centième fois à sa mère qui vérifiait le contenu de sa trousse de toilette.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener un animal à Poudlard, Audrey. Tu sais à peine t'occuper de toi-même, que vas-tu faire d'un chat ?

\- Mais Fulbert risque d'être malheureux, sans moi !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. L'Elfe le nourrira. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ta coiffure, tu ressembles à un souillon. »

Philomène Cornellis jeta un coup d'œil outré aux cheveux hirsutes d'Audrey, comme si leur indocilité lui était personnellement destinée, et s'arma d'un peigne dont les dents gigotaient. Audrey recula en grimaçant, Fulbert toujours coincé entre ses bras. Le chat tigré poussa un miaulement strident, mais ni Audrey ni sa mère n'en tinrent compte.

« Ne commence pas à faire des histoires ou tu vas rater le train !

\- Mais vous allez encore me tresser les cheveux, dit Audrey, et je ressemble à une idiote avec ces espèces de nattes sur la tête. Je suis sûre que plus personne ne se coiffe comme ça, à Poudlard. »

Sa mère l'ignora royalement, et enfonça le peigne dans son épaisse tignasse pour tâcher de la discipliner. Elle finit par renoncer après que le chat lui ait planté les griffes dans la manche de sa robe, terrorisé par les dents du peigne, et acheva de la coiffer à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Cesse de faire ces simagrées, Audrey, dit-elle finalement en contemplant le résultat d'un air satisfait, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça. 

\- Elle n'a pas tort, convint le miroir d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'Audrey fusillait son reflet du regard, la différence avec un Troll est plus nette à présent. »

Philomène se tourna vers la malle au centre de la pièce, et ordonna à Popy d'y ranger les vêtements de sa fille par « ordre d'importance », c'est-à-dire des sous-vêtements aux vêtements les plus résistants, et d'ajouter une paire de gants en peau de dragon à celle qui trônait déjà au sommet de la pile. « Par mesure de précaution », dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, car qui sait ce qu'Audrey allait bien pouvoir inventer comme sottises.

« Et ma baguette magique ? » réclama Audrey.

Ce fut son père qui la lui apporta. Enveloppée dans un étui de satin noir, elle luisit d'un faible éclat lorsqu'Audrey la prit dans sa main. Son père l'obligea à la ranger et lui fit promettre de ne pas l'utiliser avant d'être arrivée à Poudlard. Il inspecta ensuite la tenue d'Audrey, en passant de ses robes flambant neuves à ses bottines crottées, et l'embrassa distraitement sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée.

« Vous ne m'accompagnez pas à la gare, Père ? 

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler au Ministère, ce matin », répondit Claudius d'un ton grave.

Il sortit une montre à gousset incrustée de rubis de la poche de son pantalon, se pinça l'arête du nez, et la rangea de nouveau en prenant une grande inspiration. Audrey n'avait jamais vu son père aussi mal à l'aise. Son front était parcouru de petites ridules, et il ne cessait de lisser ses habits du plat de la main, comme pour les débarrasser de plis inexistants. La fossette suffisante qui creusait habituellement sa joue droite, celle-là même dont Audrey avait hérité - était introuvable, et ses yeux d'ordinaire froids et distants brillaient d'une drôle de lueur.

« Ecoute-moi bien Audrey, dit-il d'un air sombre, je veux que tu te comportes de manière exemplaire à l'école. Si j'apprends que tu as fait perdre des points à ta Maison, tu seras punie.

\- D'accord, marmonna Audrey.

\- Poudlard, ce n'est pas le Manoir, insista Claudius, là-bas tu ne pourras pas te permettre de changer la couleur des cheveux de tes professeurs comme tu l'as fait avec ton précepteur - non, ne proteste pas, je sais que ce n'était pas un accident - et tu ne pourras pas non plus te reposer sur tes lauriers. Tu croiseras aussi toutes sortes d'individus peu recommandables. Ne te lie pas d'amitié avec n'importe qui - souviens-toi de ce que ta mère te dit sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, elle a tout à fait raison en te conseillant de les éviter - et passe au moins un quart d'heure avec Alceste Selwyn chaque semaine. »

Audrey grimaça à l'évocation de son « fiancé » - un terme qui, pour être honnête, ne lui inspirait que de vagues images de voiles magiques et de pièces montées - et des conversations assommantes qui l'attendaient. Alceste avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle et ne jurait que par ses études. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois que leurs parents les avaient forcés à prendre le thé ensemble - c'est-à-dire une fois par mois depuis qu'Audrey était en âge de marcher et quand Alceste n'était pas à Poudlard - l'héritier des Selwyn se contentait de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux et répondait à ses questions par des monosyllabes. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé dans quelle Maison il valait mieux être envoyé à Poudlard selon lui, il avait simplement haussé les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et s'était étouffé avec une gorgée de thé. Le fait qu'il ait renversé le sucrier et le pot de crème sur la nappe en dentelle préférée de sa mère avait ajouté un peu de piment à ce morne après-midi, mais Audrey ne tenait pas pour autant à prolonger ces interminables têtes-à-têtes. Elle qui pensait que son entrée à Poudlard lui permettrait de faire une croix sur ces entrevues pénibles... C'était raté.

Audrey promit néanmoins à son père de respecter ses consignes à la lettre et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir sans savoir si ne plus le revoir pendant trois mois l'attristait ou l'excitait. Un mélange des deux, sans doute.

*.*.*

« J'ai une surprise pour toi », glissa Adélaïde à l'oreille d'Audrey lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une ruelle jouxtant la gare de King's Cross dans un « pop » sonore.

Barbouillée et avec l'impression qu'on lui avait secoué les entrailles jusqu'aux orteils, Audrey attendit de s'être remise du transplanage pour relever la tête vers sa tante qui la dévisageait en souriant. Des étincelles de malice pétillaient dans ses yeux. Généralement, quand Philomène Cornellis surprenait ce type d'expression sur le visage de sa sœur, elle courait se mettre à l'abri. Mais Audrey n'était pas sa mère, qui, de toute manière, n'était pas encore arrivée pour les abreuver de ses traditionnelles critiques. Sans doute était-elle encore en train de s'acharner sur les lanières en cuir de sa malle qui avaient la manie de fouetter les doigts des fouineurs. Audrey était très fière de sa valise. Sa mère, un peu moins depuis qu'elle s'était frottée à son mauvais caractère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un balai magique ? demanda bêtement Audrey en inspectant le petit sac à main en peau de crocodile que sa tante transportait partout avec elle.

\- Mieux que ça, répliqua Adélaïde. Tiens-moi mon sac deux minutes, veux-tu ? »

Audrey obéit prestement, curieuse de découvrir la surprise que lui réservait sa tante. Elle poussa un cri de ravissement en la voyant sortir de la poche à double-fond de sa cape une petite boule de poils rousse qui poussa un miaulement abominable avant de planter ses prunelles dorées dans les yeux d'Audrey.

« Il est hideux, commenta Audrey d'un ton joyeux.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai trouvé dans une poubelle. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir parce que tu paraissais très triste de ne pas pouvoir emmener Fulbert avec toi à Poudlard. Et puis, à Beauxbâtons, chaque élève se voit offrir un animal de compagnie pour sa première rentrée. C'est symbolique, tu vois ? Ça te plaît ? »

Audrey attrapa la petite boule de poils et l'observa de plus près. C'était un chaton, un mâle à en juger par ses attributs, dont les oreilles étaient déchiquetées par endroits et qui exhalait des effluves de poisson répugnants. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine, et sentit une bulle de chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps le sourire extatique qui flottait sur ses lèvres, et embrassa vivement sa tante sur les joues.

« Je l'adore ! Merci Adélaïde ! »

Adélaïde fit signe que ce n'était rien, mais les étincelles pétillant dans ses yeux ne disparurent pas.

« Tu devrais le ranger quelque part », dit-elle en pointant l'animal de son index, « ou il risque de te filer entre les doigts une fois que nous serons à la gare. »

Pour faire bonne mesure, Adélaïde attrapa un carton qui gisait dans un coin de la rue, et le métamorphosa en une jolie caisse de transport en osier. Audrey venait d'y fourrer la bête - amorphe - quand sa mère apparut à son tour dans la venelle étroite en pestant contre les bagages d'Audrey. Elle épousseta sa robe noire, sa cape noire et ses gants noirs avec une minutie qui frisait la psychose, et prit une grande inspiration.

« En route, dit-elle, bouchez-vous les narines, ça risque de sentir les Moldus.

\- Quelle odeur dégagent-ils, exactement ? s'enquit Audrey avec un intérêt poli.

\- Ça ressemble à du fumier, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, marmonna Philomène entre ses dents. Et... Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? ajouta-t-elle en fixant d'un air épouvanté le cadeau d'Audrey.

\- Mon chat, lui apprit fièrement Audrey. Il est laid, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Affreux, concéda Philomène en pinçant les lèvres. Et je suppose que c'est toi - elle lança une œillade courroucée à Adélaïde - qui es à l'origine de cette mauvaise surprise ?

\- J'étais certaine que ça te ferait plaisir », roucoula Adélaïde. 

D'après l'expression irritée de sa mère, Audrey comprit qu'elle aurait bien aimé s'appesantir sur le sujet mais le temps pressait. Les trois sorcières prirent donc la direction de la gare, Audrey en ouvrant de grands yeux - elle n'avait jamais vu autant de voitures, c'était impressionnant, et tous ces gens qui portaient des drôles de vêtements... Une fille était chaussée d'une paire de baskets fuchsia qui détonnait dans la rue, et là-bas un petit garçon arborait un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit en lettres capitales « BACK TO THE FUTURE », ce qui n'avait aucun sens... A moins que les Moldus aient aussi inventé des Retourneurs de Temps, comme dans les bandes-dessinées qu'Audrey lisait ? - et Philomène en marchant d'un pas vif, dédaignant les regards fascinés des Moldus qui s'arrêtaient pour observer sa mise. Adélaïde, quant à elle, trottinait d'un air ravi en souriant à tout et à tout le monde. Audrey constata avec surprise qu'elle semblait tout à fait à l'aise au milieu des Moldus.

« Tu es déjà venue à King's Cross ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle tandis qu'elles pénétraient dans le hall de la gare.

\- Jamais, répondit Adélaïde, ce n'est que la troisième fois que je viens en Angleterre pour vous rendre visite, et je passe rarement par Londres en chemin. Je prends un Portoloin pour Douvres, généralement, ça va plus vite.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Ne pose pas de questions », murmura brusquement Adélaïde, comme si elle savait déjà quelle question s'apprêtait à poser Audrey.

Audrey haussa les épaules, et observa la foule autour d'elle. King's Cross était vaste, et les voyageurs qui y affluaient s'y mélangeaient dans une effervescence telle qu'Audrey n'en avait jamais vue. Chaque coin de la gare recelait de trésors de curiosité. Près d'un portique de sécurité, une vieille femme discutait avec un agent à la grosse moustache, apparemment paniquée à l'idée d'avoir raté son train. Des Moldus se bousculaient, parlaient à voix haute dans des espèces de machines équipées d'antennes, et des enfants se précipitaient le long des quais, poursuivis par leurs parents. Audrey remarqua même un drôle d'homme qui jeta un regard consterné à sa robe de sorcière et à son panier à chat avant de replonger dans la lecture d'un journal dont les illustrations restaient figées.

« Ça doit être barbant », pensa Audrey à voix haute.

Au même moment, sa mère la tira par la manche de sa robe et lui indiqua une barrière métallique coincée entre deux tourniquets.

« Ton père m'a expliqué que c'était par ici qu'on accédait au quai.

\- Ici ? Je ne vois pas de train, s'étonna Audrey.

\- Ce doit être comme à Gare de Lyon », supposa Adélaïde en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa sœur.

Comme si cela réglait la question, elle arrangea sa coiffure, vérifia que son sac à main était toujours en place, et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la barrière. Audrey plissa les yeux, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se produire, et poussa une exclamation ravie en voyant la barrière avaler sa tante.

« On y va ? », lança-t-elle d'un ton surexcité à sa mère.

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita vers la barrière en ignorant les miaulements assourdissants de son chat.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Audrey découvrit la voie 9 ¾ dont son précepteur lui avait souvent parlé lorsqu'il la menaçait de la jeter sous les roues du Poudlard Express après quelque bêtise. Mais rien, songea Audrey, rien n'aurait pu la préparer au bonheur qui l'envahit en découvrant tous ces gens attroupés sur le quai, ces élèves qui riaient entre eux, ces hiboux qui ululaient dans les cages de leurs propriétaires, les valises qui lévitaient dans un capharnaüm pittoresque sous l'œil attentif des adultes, les cris qui résonnaient sous la voûte de la gare et le panache de fumée qui s'échappait de la locomotive rutilante. C'était merveilleux. Vivant. Coloré. Audrey avait envie de bondir de joie, mais sa mère venait de surgir à ses côtés et l'entraînait déjà vers un groupe de sorciers parmi lesquels figuraient les Selwyn, tandis qu'Adélaïde allait chercher un chariot à bagages.

« Oh non, bredouilla Audrey en tirant d'un air gêné sur l'une de ses tresses, je ne veux pas voir Alceste, Mère...

\- Ne fais pas d'histoire, la coupa sèchement Philomène. Il s'agit de ton fiancé, Audrey. Un jour, tu seras sa femme. »

Avec une logique pareille, sa mère méritait un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, songea Audrey en se mordant les lèvres pour ne rien répondre.

Les Selwyn discutaient avec une famille dont Audrey avait entendu parler par son père sans jamais les rencontrer : les Shafiq. Toutefois, Audrey aurait eu beaucoup de mal à différencier les deux familles car, de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais rencontré qu'Alceste lors des faces-à-faces mensuels pendant lesquels ils prenaient le thé dans un silence morose, et sa mère, qui était une femme absolument insupportable au visage chevalin et aux longues mains osseuses. Audrey savait qu'Alceste avait un frère cadet d'à peu près son âge, mais elle ne l'avait jamais croisé, pas plus que leur père qui travaillait avec le sien au Ministère. Elle se glissa néanmoins dans le cercle qui accueillit Philomène à grand renfort de politesses, et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la ronde.

« Vous êtes prête pour la rentrée, Audrey ? s'enquit Mrs Selwyn en tordant ses mains gantées d'un air nerveux.

\- Je crois. »

Ce ne devait pas être la bonne réponse car Mrs Selwyn fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé. Peut-être avait-elle espéré qu'Audrey se métamorphose en un magma de doutes et de larmes, mais Audrey n'était pas décidée à lui donner satisfaction. Elle afficha un sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents et ignora les adultes au profit de leurs enfants.

Une fillette au teint olivâtre et aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait en retrait par rapport au cercle, et refusa de croiser son regard quand Audrey essaya de la saluer. Quant à Alceste, grand et maigre pour son âge, il était trop occupé à ajuster son insigne de Préfet sur sa robe pour lui prêter attention. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle pendait négligemment autour de son cou, et son sac en bandoulière débordait de manuels scolaires magiquement rétrécis. A côté de lui, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux joues roses et à l'air arrogant passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il regarda Audrey avec hauteur, puis son chat, et marmonna que « ça puait le poisson ici », mais seule Audrey l'entendit. Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

« Oscar ! », le réprimanda froidement l'homme qu'Audrey pensait être le patriarche Selwyn à cause de sa ressemblance avec les deux garçons, « cesse de grimacer, tu as passé l'âge. »

Ledit Oscar obtempéra mais dès que son père se fut retourné pour parler aux Shafiq, il lui jeta un regard noir auquel Audrey répondit par un rictus goguenard. Elle espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas répartis dans la même Maison.

« Alceste, fit Audrey en se rappelant douloureusement la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père, tu es content de revenir à Poudlard ?

\- Pardon ? marmotta Alceste, décontenancé. Ah... Oui. Très hâte. »

Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, et tourna la tête pour observer quelque chose au loin. Audrey ravala un soupir de dépit et écouta patiemment sa mère se plaindre de « ces Moldus qui grouillaient de partout », approuvée par les Shafiq et les Selwyn.

« Je l'ai dit à Oscar, dit Mrs Selwyn en hochant frénétiquement la tête, on lui a fourni une liste des personnes fréquentables dans l'établissement parce que, vous comprenez, avec tous ces gens-là, on ne s'en sort plus. »

Mrs Shafiq éclata d'un rire aigrelet qui attira l'attention de quelques personnes aux alentours. Un garçon à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui devait avoir l'âge d'Alceste mais portait les couleurs de Poufsouffle leur lança un regard furtif tout en embrassant une femme replète sur la joue. Audrey vit Alceste se raidir du coin de l'œil, mais elle doutait que quiconque d'autre se soit aperçu de sa soudaine rigidité. Elle se tourna vers la fillette absorbée dans un silence obstiné, et lui demanda son nom.

« Amber, dit la fillette en remuant à peine les lèvres.

\- Amber va entrer à Poudlard, cette année », annonça fièrement Mrs Shafiq en caressant ses cheveux.

Amber se dégagea vivement, et se cramponna à la cage de son hibou, un grand-duc au pennage ambré qui jetait des regards scandalisés autour de lui en ébouriffant ses plumes.

« Comment se porte Claudius, Mrs Cornellis ? demanda brusquement Mr Shafiq en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Vous savez... Les affaires.

\- Oui, oui, je vois... C'est compliqué en ce moment. Surtout avec toute cette histoire de... - et il baissa le ton de sorte à ce qu'Audrey dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait - procès... Moi qui pensais qu'après la guerre, on serait tranquille.

\- Pas ici, Augustus, le reprit Mr Selwyn d'une voix glaciale.

\- Ce n'est pas une conversation pour les enfants, approuva Philomène - et Audrey trouva qu'elle paraissait un peu trop pressée de changer de sujet pour que cela soit naturel.

\- De quoi ? intervint Oscar Selwyn en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une conversation pour les enfants ?

\- Rien, mon ange, dit sa mère. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. 

\- Quelles histoires ?

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Audrey.

\- Père va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il va bien, Audrey. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il aille mal ? s'énerva Philomène.

\- Mais, Mère...

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, Audrey. Et éloigne ta bestiole, elle empeste. »

Audrey croisa le regard dubitatif d'Oscar Selwyn, qui se changea aussitôt en dédain. Espèce de Troll, songea Audrey. A côté d'eux, leurs parents venaient d'engager une discussion animée sur la plausible fermeture d'une librairie du Chemin de Traverse, mais Audrey en perdit rapidement le fil. Elle était trop occupée à se demander si le malaise de son père ce matin-là avait un rapport avec ce « procès » évoqué par Mr Shafiq. Comme elle n'aurait de toute manière jamais de réponses à ses interrogations tant que sa mère refusait de la mettre dans la confidence, elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait.

Alors qu'elle croisait les doigts pour monter enfin à bord du Poudlard Express et fausser compagnie à ces gens trop sérieux à son goût, sa tante apparut derrière elle avec un chariot à bagages.

« Viens, Audrey ! », appela-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique pour hisser la malle d'Audrey sur le support. « Tu devrais monter dans le train maintenant, il ne va pas tarder à partir ! »

Cette intervention eut le mérite de séparer les trois familles. Philomène entraîna Audrey à l'écart, esquiva deux garçons aux cheveux roux et à l'air mutin qui se précipitaient dans l'un des wagons en ignorant les menaces de leur mère (apparemment les garçons s'étaient arrangés pour provoquer un accident de malles à l'entrée de la voie), et répéta presque mot pour mot les conseils de Claudius Cornellis. Audrey attendit qu'elle ait fini sa tirade pour lui dire au revoir d'un ton obséquieux qui lui valut un sourire amusé de sa tante, ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcils de sa mère.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises, la serina Philomène une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Promis, Mère.

\- Et viens embrasser ta tante préférée, ajouta Adélaïde en ouvrant ses bras pour qu'Audrey vienne s'y nicher.

\- Par Morgane, Adélaïde ! s'agaça Philomène. On nous observe !

\- Je suis trop vieille pour les câlins », dit Audrey en levant le menton.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de céder à la requête d'Adélaïde - mais seulement parce que c'était elle qui le lui demandait. Enfin, une fois assurée que sa malle était bien fermée et le chat ne vomirait pas partout sur ses bagages - et Merlin qu'il puait, riait Adélaïde malgré les regards noirs de sa sœur - Audrey leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et monta à bord du Poudlard Express.

*.*.*

Il régnait un chaos tout aussi important dans les corridors exigus du Poudlard Express qu'à l'extérieur du train. Audrey évita un garçon coiffé de dreadlocks qui courait après une chauve-souris, contourna trois filles qui gloussaient en enfilant leurs robes de sorcières, et rencontra un Préfet à l'air débordé qui lui indiqua les compartiments encore vides du wagon. Audrey cala son chat au-dessus de sa valise et tira le chariot jusqu'à un compartiment où étaient déjà assis deux garçons. L'un d'entre eux devait déjà être élève à Poudlard car il possédait le Volume 2 du Manuel de Métamorphose pour les débutants. L'autre paraissait à peine plus grand qu'Audrey, et sursauta lorsqu'elle fit coulisser la porte.

« Bonjour, dit Audrey d'une voix claironnante, je peux m'installer avec vous ?

\- Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs ? », répliqua le garçon le plus âgé d'un air ennuyé.

Audrey préféra l'ignorer et hissa sa malle dans le filet à bagages. Elle confia ensuite son chariot vide à un agent qui s'occupait des valises des voyageurs, et posa la caisse de son chat à ses pieds. Pendant tout ce temps, le deuxième garçon n'avait cessé de l'observer, comme intrigué par son manège.

« Je m'appelle Audrey Cornellis, l'informa aimablement Audrey en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

\- Miles Bletchley. Tu rentres aussi à Poudlard cette année ?

\- Oui. 

\- Tu veux aller dans quelle Maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Audrey. Mon père était à Serpentard, mais ma mère est Française et n'a jamais été à Poudlard.

\- Elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons ?

\- Oui, comme tout le reste de sa famille.

\- Il n'y a pas de système de Maisons à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Bletchley, curieux.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ça fonctionne par classes de niveaux.

\- D'accord. »

Audrey laissa planer un silence embarrassé pendant lequel Bletchley contempla les derniers arrivants qui se pressaient sur le quai en appuyant son front contre la vitre, et l'autre garçon tourna méthodiquement trois pages de son manuel en les parcourant des yeux à la vitesse d'un Brossdur Etoilé. Audrey en profita pour l'examiner en catimini. Il était efflanqué, pâle, possédait un nez busqué qui avait dû être cassé à plusieurs reprises, et son visage était constellé de minuscules tâches de son. Des cernes profonds soulignaient ses yeux, dont Audrey ne parvenait à déterminer s'ils étaient gris ou bleus, et ses cheveux bruns cendrés étaient coiffés avec soin, quoique sa coupe fut passablement démodée. Il paraissait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode des années 20, avec ses vêtements noirs et sa raie sur le côté. Bletchley semblait presque débraillé, à côté, avec ses boucles châtain clair encadrant un visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres charnues et ses grands yeux verts qui s'écarquillaient sans cesse.

Et puis il y avait Audrey, bien sûr, ses tresses minables qu'elle s'empressa de défaire, et son chat qui dégageait une forte odeur de poisson. Quel drôle de trio, pensa-t-elle. Elle se demanda si sa mère approuverait son choix de compagnons de voyage - bien que cela tienne plus au hasard qu'à sa volonté propre. A bien y réfléchir, Philomène apprécierait sûrement le garçon à l'air maussade, il avait l'air tout à fait son type. Même si elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'Audrey voyage avec Alceste, histoire de passer tout le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard dans un mutisme inconfortable. Ou alors avec la fille Shafiq dont Audrey avait déjà oublié le nom... 

Audrey attendit que le train s'ébranle enfin pour reprendre la parole.

« Et toi ? Tu veux aller où ? demanda-t-elle à Bletchley.

\- Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, répondit Bletchley. J'imagine que j'irai aussi. »

Le garçon le plus âgé renifla avec dédain et émergea de son manuel scolaire, le nez froncé.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, dit-il en affichant une expression condescendante qui hérissa Audrey.

\- Comment tu le sais ? rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Tu es grand manitou, peut-être ? »

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Audrey se demanda si elle était allée trop loin. Miles Bletchley se gratta le menton, l'air un brin soucieux, et l'autre garçon reposa délicatement son manuel sur la banquette. Peut-être connaissait-il déjà des maléfices assez puissants pour l'éjecter de son compartiment, ou peut-être faisait-il partie de la fameuse liste des « personnes recommandables à ne pas offusquer » selon Mrs Selwyn. De toute manière, Audrey était certaine que sa mère aurait réprouvé sa répartie.

Pourtant, à la stupéfaction d'Audrey, le garçon ne dégaina ni baguette magique, ni regard noir. Il éclata de rire, et, après une minute de silence pendant laquelle on n'entendait plus que le son de ses ricanements, il lui offrit sa main, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant d'en faire de même avec Bletchley.

« Terence Higgs. Deuxième année à Serpentard, enchanté. Et... C'est moi ou ça fouette le Troll, par ici ? »


	3. Chapter 3

2\. Où Audrey combat des trolls (peut-être) et rencontre Barnabé

Ça ne fouettait pas le troll, mais le poisson en voie de décomposition. C'est d'ailleurs ce que déclara une certaine Tamara Rosier en s'invitant d'un pas conquérant dans le compartiment qu'occupaient Audrey, Miles et Terence, à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se laissa choir sur la banquette avec la grâce d'un éruptif, passa une main dans ses cheveux fauves d'un air pompeux, rajusta une paire de googles argentées sur son nez, et déclina ses cinq prénoms ainsi que son nom de famille sous le regard perplexe de Miles, et celui, moqueur, de Terence.

« Tu ne veux pas nous réciter ton arbre généalogique, tant que tu y es ? » dit Audrey en arquant un sourcil circonspect.

Tamara Rosier ignora sa remarque et sortit un bout de parchemin annoté de la poche de sa robe, avec un petit air supérieur qui rappela à Audrey celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à la réprimander.

« Audrey Cornellis, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour le parchemin, puis Audrey avec un intérêt relatif. Née de parents sorciers, un frère et une sœur, et fiancée à Alceste Selwyn ? 

\- Aux dernières nouve...

\- Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, la coupa Tamara avec un sourire aussi large qu'hypocrite. Mes parents m'ont dit beaucoup de bien des tiens, en particulier de ton père. Ta mère est française, c'est bien cela ? Mmmh. Heureusement, il paraît qu'elle est très belle. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu lui ressembles, ceci dit. Tu as fait exploser un pétard dans tes cheveux ou c'est leur aspect naturel ? Je te conseille le démêlant du Dr A. Platti, je l'ai testé sur mon chien et ça fonctionne très bien. Ça t'enlèvera ces espèces de frisottis bizarres autour des oreilles. C'est assez disgracieux, mais j'imagine que tu n'y peux rien. Et c'est ton chat qui sent aussi fort ? Ça ne lui suffit pas, d'être aussi laid ? »

Puis, sans reprendre son souffle, Tamara Rosier se tourna vers Miles Bletchley et Terence Higgs qui la dévisageaient d'un air ahuri.

« Je ne vous vois pas sur ma liste, les informa-t-elle avec condescendance. Je présume que vous n'avez pas le sang pur ? C'est dommage, mais je suppose que ça ne nous empêchera pas de coexister lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Vous pourrez même m'adresser la parole, si besoin. Mon père dit toujours qu'il faut savoir écouter les volontés des plus démunis que soi, histoire d'éviter les révoltes. Quoique toi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'accoutrement de Terence - tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement pauvre. Qui es-tu, exactement ? Un fils de Moldus fortunés ?

\- Je m'appelle Terence Higgs, répliqua Terence d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ah. Tu es le fils de l'archéomage ? Celui qui a découvert le sanctuaire du Mage Rouge au Mexique ? On en a fait tout un pataquès dans La Gazette du Sorcier, l'année dernière. Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur ta mère ? Qu'elle est morte sur le coup après l'attaque d'un démon dans la pyramide de Quetacoal ?

\- C'est Quetzalcoatl, rétorqua sèchement Terence. Et tu ferais mieux de dégager si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en ragoût par inadvertance.

\- C'est un sujet sensible, alors ? Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sache que ton histoire familiale est suffisamment intéressante pour que j'oublie ton sang-mêlé et les origines douteuses de tes arrière-grands-parents.

\- J'en suis ravi, ricana Terence. 

\- N'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, à présent, j'ai une liste à compléter. On se retrouve à Poudlard ! »

Tamara Rosier, sa liste et ses cinq prénoms prirent la poudre d'escampette aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, ses binocles métalliques cliquetant sur le bout de son nez. Aussitôt que la porte du compartiment eut claqué derrière ses anglaises impeccables, Audrey referma la bouche qu'elle avait gardée ouverte tout au long de la tirade de sa camarade.

« Eh bien, dit Terence d'un ton froid, si elle ne finit pas dévorée par le calmar géant tout à l'heure, je m'arrangerais pour que sa disparition passe inaperçue. »

Il riva alors ses yeux brillants sur Audrey, et Miles Bletchley l'imita, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Alors, dit Terence d'un ton impatient, en tant que Sang-Pur, j'imagine que tu as aussi un répertoire de gens à rencontrer et de parias à éviter ? Est-ce qu'on est assez dignes pour partager ton compartiment ou faut-il qu'on te lèche les orteils avant de prendre la parole ? »

Audrey fit la moue, et repensa aux conseils de ses parents. Ils lui avaient défendu de se lier d'amitié avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus, - les uns parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans la société sorcière qui se portait très bien sans eux, merci beaucoup, et les autres parce qu'ils étaient aussi sales que stupides - mais n'avaient jamais évoqué les Sang-Mêlés dans leurs abondantes diatribes. Et puis, si Audrey devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle estimait davantage les sarcasmes de Terence que le torrent de banalités exécrables débitées par Tamara Rosier. Sans compter qu'elle avait insulté sa tignasse et son chat, et ça, c'était l'apanage de la bêtise. Pareille injure méritait une vengeance, et ce n'était pas les trente-quatre cousins de Rosier ni son sang pur qui allaient l'en empêcher. Le mieux était évidemment de ne pas prendre parti, ainsi Audrey ne trahissait pas la confiance de ses parents, et n'était pas non plus obligée de quitter son compartiment et les deux garçons qui, jusqu'à présent, lui avaient paru tout à fait sympathiques. Du reste, tant que son père n'apprenait pas qu'elle « frayait avec la vermine » (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, Audrey avait encore toute sa tête), elle était assurée de faire ce qui seyait à une fille de son rang. Audrey adressa donc un large sourire aux deux compères et, d'une voix tout à fait étudiée, demanda :

« Alors il y a vraiment un calmar géant, à Poudlard ? »

Pour une prise de position, c'était une sacrée prise de position. Audrey pouvait être fière d'elle, et de ses qualités de diplomate. A ce rythme-là, on ne serait pas surpris de la voir candidater au poste de Ministre de la Magie à la sortie de Poudlard.

*.*.*

Après cinq heures de voyage dans une moiteur relative, Audrey avait fini par laisser sortir son chat de sa cage, suscitant des cris d'horreur de la part de Terence et Miles, avachis sur la banquette d'en face. Comme l'animal ne portait toujours pas de nom, les trois compères décidèrent de le baptiser en s'inspirant des cartes de Chocogrenouilles qu'ils engloutirent tout au long de l'après-midi. Miles dressa une liste de sobriquets ridicules qui amusèrent beaucoup Audrey, et il fut finalement décidé que le chat s'appellerait Belzebuth, parce que non seulement c'était laid, mais que ça paraissait majestueux si on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Terence fut très déçu qu'Audrey refuse d'opter pour Dentifrice et Dragomir, mais il se consola en avalant un paquet entier de patacitrouilles sous le regard impressionné de Miles. C'était, disait-il, un talent dont il pouvait être fier. Son père ne partageait pas son avis, mais là n'était pas la question. D'ailleurs, Terence s'empressa de refourguer sa carte Chocogrenouille à Miles en lançant des œillades suspicieuses à la photographie animée de Mr Higgs, qui posait fièrement devant une pyramide à la forme étonnante.

Miles avait aussi apporté un jeu de cartes, et ils disputèrent de nombreuses parties de batailles explosives pour passer le temps. Néanmoins, les déflagrations tonitruantes et leurs éclats de rire finirent par attirer l'attention d'un Préfet de mauvaise humeur, et il les somma d'arrêter là leurs âneries. Ils parlèrent ensuite de Quidditch - Miles était féru de ce sport et connaissait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la nouvelle gamme de balais qui venait de sortir en magasin et les sept cent fautes possibles au Quidditch - puis des contes préférés de leur enfance (Audrey ne jurait que par « Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse », mais Terence soutenait que « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune » était mille fois mieux), et, immanquablement, la conversation revint à Poudlard, et à l'année que Terence y avait déjà passé.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les autres Salles Communes », répéta Terence pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais seulement que les dortoirs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sont situés au sommet de tours, et que les Poufsouffle sont installés dans la partie inférieure du château, pas très loin de nos cachots. Non, on ne peut pas s'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch en Première Année. En plus, il faut passer les sélections, avant... »

A chacune des questions de Miles et d'Audrey, Terence semblait se rembrunir, comme si la perspective de retourner à Poudlard le contrariait. Audrey nota aussi qu'il répondait de manière plus ou moins évasive aux questions concernant sa précédente rentrée. Il ne paraissait pas avoir d'amis, seulement des camarades de classe avec lesquels il s'entendait bien, n'éprouvait pas d'intérêt spécifique pour les matières enseignées à Poudlard - quoiqu'il se targuât d'être plutôt doué en Sortilèges - et ne faisait partie d'aucun club, ce qui étonna beaucoup Audrey.

« Mais tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ? » lui demanda-t-elle entre deux dragées surprises.

Il lisait des romans. Lesquels ? ça ne la regardait pas. En avisant sa mine renfrognée, Audrey jugea correct de ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin, et se contenta d'émettre des hypothèses avec Miles quant au déroulé de la Répartition.

« Mon oncle Varys m'a dit qu'on devrait répondre à une série de questions devant un jury. Si on dit trop de bêtises, on est renvoyé sur le champ », expliqua Miles en se mordillant les lèvres, les yeux plongés dans le vide.

Cette théorie ennuya Audrey car, il fallait bien le dire, même si ses parents lui avaient payé une ribambelle de précepteurs, elle ne s'était jamais montrée très investie dans leurs leçons. C'était tout de même plus amusant de changer la couleur de leurs cheveux ou de faire tressauter leurs lunettes sur le bout de leur nez grâce à sa magie instinctive que de suivre leurs enseignements.

Terence ricana, mais ni les supplications d'Audrey, ni les questions insistantes de Miles ne vinrent à bout de son mutisme.

« Vous verrez bien », dit-il d'un air sibyllin quand le Poudlard Express entra en gare à la tombée de la nuit. « Préparez seulement votre baguette magique, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin... »

Cela n'arrangea évidemment en rien la panique qu'Audrey commençait à ressentir. Elle avait l'impression qu'un strangulot bondissait dans son estomac.

*.*.*

La gare de Pré-au-Lard était petite, mal éclairée, et humide. La vapeur émanant de la locomotive avait perdu tout son charme, et les yeux s'attardaient à présent sur les murs mouillés et le sol glissant de la station. De fait, une Préfète à l'air revêche hurla à deux garçons aux cheveux roux de ne pas courir s'ils souhaitaient échapper à un séjour à Ste Mangouste, avant de déraper elle-même en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière. Une fois descendus des wagons, les Première Année se regroupèrent en un petit tas mal organisé au bord des rails, tandis que les élèves les plus âgés se dirigeaient dans une autre direction en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Terence ne se priva pas de leur lancer un clin d'œil vaguement goguenard, en articulant quelque chose qui ressemblait au mot « Troll », ce qui plongea Miles dans un désarroi extrême.

Audrey regrettait d'avoir oublié ses gants dans sa valise, car l'air ici était plus vif qu'à Londres, et des nuages de fumée s'échappaient déjà des lèvres des élèves. A côté d'elle, Miles claquait des dents : il ne portait pas de pull en-dessous de sa cape, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le courage de remonter à bord du train pour fouiller dans leurs bagages, si bien qu'ils durent se contenter de se réchauffer mutuellement en se serrant les mains.

« C'est quoi, ce bazar ? », marmonna Miles en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir quelque chose par-dessus une marée de visages anxieux, « qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à Poudlard ? »

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans le petit groupe, et plusieurs élèves reprirent en chœur la question de Miles. Audrey elle-même voulut acquiescer, mais l'arrivée d'un homme démesurément grand lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Elle n'était pas la seule, car des chuchotements étonnés jaillirent de l'assemblée face à l'apparition soudaine de ce... Géant ? Audrey n'aurait su dire si cet homme en était vraiment un, mais une chose était certaine : il dépassait au moins les trois mètres de hauteur, et ses mains avaient à peu près la taille de chaudrons XXL. Quant à son visage, rond et bruni par le soleil, il disparaissait derrière une barbe broussailleuse et de gros sourcils hérissés qui lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un sauvage sorti de la forêt. Son veston en hermine et ses épaisses bottes de cuir n'arrangeaient rien, et Audrey ricana à la pensée de ce que sa mère aurait dit en voyant un homme pareil.

« Désolé pour le retard », dit le géant en baissant son visage joufflu de manière à les regarder de plus près, « J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les Sombrals, mais c'est arrangé. »

Audrey se tourna vers Miles, dubitative.

« Les Sombrals, c'est ces espèces de chevaux cadavériques qui sont invisibles ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Miles d'un air de plus en plus affolé.

\- Mais non, répliqua une fille à la droite d'Audrey, ce sont des créatures magiques qui ressemblent un peu à des mufles, mais en plus moches et encore plus idiots. 

\- N'importe quoi », marmonna un garçon qu'Audrey ne parvenait pas à voir dans la pénombre, mais dont la voix acide lui évoquait celle du frère d'Alceste, Oscar Selwyn.

Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps d'élaborer sa réponse : déjà le géant leur demandait de le suivre d'une voix bourrue en les informant qu'il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid et qu'il était « gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard ». Audrey n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait, mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes à cet instant, comme mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber sur l'un de ses camarades, et implorer son ventre de cesser de gargouiller avec une complaisance qui frisait l'indécence.

« On aurait dû garder des bonbons pour maintenant », dit Miles qui regrettait autant qu'elle d'avoir tout avalé d'un coup pendant le voyage.

Audrey approuva d'un signe de tête, les yeux rivés sur la tâche de lumière vacillante que la lampe à huile d'Hagrid projetait dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre de vue les autres élèves qui, comme elle, relevaient le bas de leurs robes pour éviter qu'elles ne frôlent le sol boueux, et s'agrippaient aux bras de leurs voisins pour ne pas tomber. Audrey reçut un coup de coude involontaire de Miles qui lui coupa le souffle, et s'accrocha à son épaule afin de ne pas se laisser distancer. Toutes ces étapes commençaient à lui donner la migraine, et elle brûlait de rentrer bientôt au château, sans affronter de test. Son estomac ne survivrait jamais à une série de questions, même faciles, et elle était certaine qu'elle avait perdu la moitié de ses neurones durant leurs parties de bataille explosive. Elle espérait vraiment que Terence s'était moqué d'eux tout à l'heure en leur disant de garder leurs baguettes magiques sous le coude, parce que même si l'avoir sur elle la rassurait, Audrey n'était pas sûre qu'elle saurait en tirer plus que quelques étincelles ridicules. Miles paraissait tourmenté par les mêmes doutes, car il triturait machinalement le manche de sa baguette magique, les yeux hagards et les lèvres pincées.

« STOP ! » cria Hagrid aux Première Année qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur ce qui ressemblait à la berge d'un lac en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'eux. « Reculez un peu, histoire que je puisse... Mmmh, voilà. »

Il suspendit sa lampe à huile sur un piquet, ce qui permit aux élèves de discerner un peu mieux l'endroit où ils s'étaient immobilisés.

Ainsi qu'Audrey l'avait bel et bien deviné, ils se trouvaient sur la rive d'un immense lac, sur laquelle était installé un ponton en bois, où l'on avait attaché une quinzaine de barques à l'aspect décrépi. Le nom de l'école, Poudlard, y était peint d'une couleur brunâtre qui s'effritait par endroits. Audrey lança un regard sceptique aux embarcations, et pria pour qu'il s'agisse là d'une plaisanterie. N'arriverait-on jamais à Poudlard ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'épreuve tant redoutée qui déterminerait leur Maison ? Audrey croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? dit encore Miles dont le visage avait pâli à la vue de la vaste étendue d'eau noire qui brillait sous les rayons blafards de la Lune.

\- Des barques, répondit bêtement Audrey. Je suppose qu'elles vont nous conduire à Poudlard.

\- Tout à fait, dit Hagrid dans un large sourire qui se voulait sans doute accueillant mais effraya la moitié des élèves, vous allez vous mettre par groupe de trois ou quatre dans une barque, et elles vous mèneront tout droit au terminus, sous le château. Ensuite, vous vous rendrez dans la Grande Salle pour être réparti par le... Mais vous verrez ça plus tard, reprit-il en rougissant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. Profitez de cette petite balade pour admirer le château : en pleine nuit, il est encore plus impressionnant que pendant la journée. 

\- Réparti par le quoi ? demanda l'un des deux garçons roux qu'Audrey avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises.

\- Pas plus de quatre par canot, répéta Hagrid en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- C'est suspect, marmonna un deuxième garçon aux cheveux roux qui ressemblait trait pour trait au premier. Je me demande si Charlie nous a dit la vérité tout à l'heure, à propos de la répartition.

\- Pourquoi ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda Miles d'un ton précipité en s'avançant avec Audrey sur le ponton.

\- Qu'on devrait affronter des trolls, répondit l'autre d'un ton dégagé.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas plus de deux », ajouta son frère en s'éloignant.

Audrey, elle, espérait qu'il n'y en ait pas du tout, mais entre les avertissements de Terence et les informations rapportée par « Charlie », son assurance du départ commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil. Miles avait quant à lui perdu toutes ses couleurs, et contemplait les barques d'un œil méfiant.

Audrey se laissa glisser dans l'une d'elle tandis que ses camarades en faisaient de même en retroussant les extrémités de leurs vêtements, et s'assit sur un petit banc.

Un peu plus loin sur la passerelle, Tamara Rosier racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle pratiquait la voile avec son oncle Rasmus dans les hautes mers, et qu'elle était donc tout à fait à l'aise sur ce genre de « bateau ridicule ». Audrey fut reconnaissante au Destin de ne pas l'avoir placée dans son embarcation. Rosier aurait fini par-dessus bord, avec un coup de rame sur la tête en prime, maîtrise de la voile ou non.

« Hors de question que je monte là-dedans, dit Miles d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Audrey. C'est très stable, tu ne risques rien. »

Bien qu'elle doutât fortement de la véracité de ses paroles, Audrey lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et Miles, de mauvaise grâce, la rejoignit à bord du canot, bientôt suivi par une fillette au visage fin, coiffée d'une véritable toison de boucles d'ébène, et un garçon qui portait des dreadlocks.

« C'est toi qui courais après une chauve-souris, tout à l'heure, dans le train ? s'enquit Audrey alors que la barque se mettait en branle toute seule.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Magpie et c'est mon animal de compagnie, répondit le garçon.

\- Je croyais qu'on n'avait le droit qu'à un chat, ou un hibou, ou un crapaud ? demanda la fille en fronçant les sourcils. C'était ce qui était écrit sur la lettre.

\- Peut-être, rétorqua le garçon d'un air défiant, mais je n'allais quand même pas abandonner Magpie sous prétexte qu'elle ne remplit aucun des critères de l'école ! »

Il n'avait pas tort, pensa Audrey. Ce ne devait pas être l'avis de l'autre fille car elle haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire que, s'il se faisait réprimander, il l'aurait bien cherché. Audrey la trouva tout de suite agaçante, aussi préféra-t-elle se détourner d'elle pour regarder ce qui se tramait dans les environs.

La flotte avança prudemment sur les eaux sombres, éclairée par le firmament, et Audrey sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres malgré le vent qui giflait ses joues et le froid qui lui gelait les mains.

C'était... Incroyable. Le lac était immense, et si Audrey n'avait pas aperçu l'un de ses lointains rivages, elle l'aurait confondu avec la mer. Il était bordé d'un côté par une forêt touffue plongée dans l'obscurité, et s'étirait à l'infini à l'horizon, dans un clapotis mystérieux qui ressemblait curieusement à un chant.

Audrey se pencha par-dessus bord, ravie.

« Tu crois qu'on peut voir le Calmar Géant, d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Miles qui regardait droit devant lui.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

« Il y a un calmar géant, dans le lac ? réagit aussitôt la fille en se penchant à son tour pour observer les profondeurs du lac.

\- Géant comment ? renchérit le garçon à la chauve-souris.

\- Assez grand pour engloutir une barque et ses occupants, d'après Terence », répliqua Audrey dans un rictus. 

La rumeur qu'un calmar géant occupait le lac se propagea de barque en barque dans un vent de panique et d'excitation. Audrey comprit tout de suite que cette « petite balade », dixit Hagrid, allait mal tourner. Le garde-chasse était en train de reprendre les jumeaux qui essayaient de jouer aux balais tamponneurs avec leurs barques quand le château apparut derrière un épais nuage noir, s'élevant avec majesté dans la voûte céleste. Au même moment, une forme sombre zig-zagua dans l'eau, et des exclamations de frayeur résonnèrent dans la nuit.

« C'est le Calmar Géant ! hurla un garçon corpulent d'un air survolté en pointant du doigt la masse mouvante.

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ?! répéta Miles, en colère, cette fois-ci.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien, tenta Hagrid en faisant de grands gestes pour inciter tout le monde à se calmer sans grand résultat.

\- Rien ? ricana Oscar Selwyn, installé sur une barque à quelques mètres de distance de celle d'Audrey. Vous appelez « rien » cette espèce de chose ignoble qui pourrait nous dévorer ?

\- Ma Grand-Tante Violine déjà vu un kraken lors d'un voyage au Danemark, pépia Tamara Rosier, dans la même barque. Tout l'équipage a failli chavirer, ça a été un carnage.

\- Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte si elle se faisait dévorer », commenta distraitement Audrey.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Miles, mais les autres élèves continuèrent à s'affoler. Une petite fille qui portait de grosses lunettes rondes demanda même d'une voix chevrotante à Hagrid si le monstre mangeait aussi les enfants, ou si un adulte d'à peu près sa taille suffirait à combler sa faim.

Nul doute qu'elle avait l'esprit pratique.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'écria Hagrid pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant, Barnabé est très gentil, et parfaitement inoffensif. Ce dont il faut vous méfier, en revanche... »

Audrey ne sut jamais contre quoi Hagrid voulait les mettre en garde. Une seconde plus tôt, sa barque flottait tranquillement à la surface du Lac Noir, et la seconde suivante, ses poumons se gorgeaient d'eau, et elle sombrait au fond du lac, tandis que des mains l'attiraient dans les abysses du monde sous-marin... Mais était-ce bien des mains ? Il lui semblait que des ongles lui griffaient la peau, lui arrachant des cris de douleur étouffés par les éclaboussures. Audrey ne savait plus, elle ne voyait plus rien, et l'eau glaciale engourdissait ses muscles, elle avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait : elle se noyait.

« Je ne sais pas nager », pensa-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, « s'il-vous-plaît, aidez-moi, je ne sais pas nager. »

Elle voulut crier, mais de grosses bulles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, et un éclair de douleur foudroya sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une cuve qui lui compressait le diaphragme. Et soudain, plus rien. Les choses qui encerclaient Audrey la libérèrent brusquement, et au moment où Audrey sentait sa conscience basculer, une gigantesque liane la propulsa hors de l'eau.

Crachotant comme un beau diable et battant des jambes pour respirer convenablement, Audrey se cramponna à la liane qui la poussa doucement jusqu'à l'escadrille de barques immobilisées au milieu du bassin. Miles et Hagrid s'étaient tous les deux levés sur leurs canots et criaient son nom, tandis que le reste des élèves fixaient l'obscurité comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir surgir un monstre sous leurs yeux, les visages blêmes et poings serrés sur les manches de leurs baguettes magiques.

« Je suis là », dit Audrey d'une voix faible en agitant une main en l'air.

Oscar Selwyn, penché au-dessus de sa barque, fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Il demanda à Tamara Rosier d'arrêter de babiller (une histoire à propos des victimes d'attaques de kraken au cours de ces vingt dernières années), et signala sa présence à Hagrid et aux autres en s'énervant contre son bateau qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Mais cela n'était pas grave : la liane continua de pousser Audrey jusqu'à son embarcation, et Oscar tendit la main pour l'attraper et la hisser sur sa barque en pestant à propos de « cette fichue virée en barque, ce fichu garde-chasse, et cette fichue odeur de poisson qui, décidément, ne la quitterait jamais ».

Audrey tomba sur le sol du canot dans un bruit sourd, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle regretta presque de ne pas être restée au fond du lac quand elle comprit qu'elle ferait le reste du voyage en compagnie de Rosier et du frère cadet d'Alceste. Même si ce dernier lui paraissait un poil plus agréable à présent qu'il s'était débarrassé de sa cape pour l'en draper.

« Tu as une sale tête, déclara Tamara Rosier en l'observant à travers les verres verdâtres de ses googles en métal, depuis le petit banc sur lequel elle était juchée.

\- Toi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir », bredouilla Audrey.

Les lunettes de Rosier cliquetèrent férocement, mais elle ne répliqua pas.

« Tout va bien, Cornellis ? cria Hagrid en ramant droit sur eux.

\- A votre avis ? répliqua Oscar d'un ton mordant. Elle aurait pu mourir dans ce satané lac !

\- Pas du tout, protesta faiblement Hagrid. Barnabé ne l'aurait jamais laissée se noyer. Tu vois bien qu'il l'a ramenée ici saine et sauve... »

Audrey grimaça en comprenant que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une liane était en fait un énorme tentacule. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle avait vu le fameux Barnabé. Peut-être aurait-elle fait une crise cardiaque.

« Ah, parce que ce monstre a un nom ? reprit Oscar en reniflant avec dédain.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un calmar géant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Et je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas de lui qu'il faut se méfier...

\- En attendant, trancha Miles un peu plus loin, Audrey a quand même été visiter le fond du lac par sa faute.

\- Non, intervint la fille aux boucles d'ébène qui partageait l'ancien canot d'Audrey, ce sont d'autres créatures qui l'ont entraînée vers le fond. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir quoi, exactement, mais ça avait une tête un peu bizarre, avec des griffes. »

Cela ne rassura pas les autres élèves, qui continuèrent d'observer le lac avec des expressions variant de la terreur à l'intérêt mêlé de crainte. Seuls les jumeaux paraissaient réjouis par la situation, à croire qu'ils venaient d'assister à un évènement extraordinaire et non à une noyade ratée d'une élève de Première Année pas même répartie à Poudlard.

Tamara Rosier, elle, semblait prise d'une colique féroce, mais Audrey se fichait royalement de savoir si elle l'avait vexée.

« Tiens, Cornellis... Audrey, c'est ça ? prends mon manteau, dit Hagrid une fois parvenu à sa hauteur. Et toi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Oscar, remets ta cape, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade. »

Audrey rendit sa cape à Oscar en grelottant, et se pelota dans le pardessus en poil de taupe qu'Hagrid lui offrait. Il était tellement grand qu'elle avait l'impression d'être enroulée dans une couette, sauf qu'elle puait le bouc et regorgeait de poches secrètes où Audrey ne voulait surtout pas mettre les mains, par peur de tomber sur quelque chose d'inoffensif qui lui mordrait les doigts.

« Tout va bien ? On peut continuer jusqu'à Poudlard, maintenant ? demanda Hagrid d'un air inquiet. Ce n'est plus très loin, à peine une ou deux minutes.

\- Oui mais... J'ai perdu ma baguette, marmonna Audrey en tâtonnant l'intérieur de ses vêtements mouillés.

\- Non, dit Miles, je l'ai retrouvée, elle est au fond de la barque. Je te la rendrai quand on sera... Heu... sur la terre ferme.

\- Parfait. On va y aller, maintenant, hein. »

Audrey hocha la tête sous les regards scrutateurs de ses condisciples, et ils se remirent en route dans le silence le plus total.

Au moins, pensa Audrey, j'aurai quelque chose à raconter dans mes lettres.

A coup sûr, Adélaïde rirait beaucoup de sa mésaventure. Quant à ses parents, c'était une autre paire de baguettes.

*.*.*

Ils débarquèrent dans une sorte de hangar souterrain qui menait directement à l'intérieur du château, et escaladèrent une volée de marches en pierres, éclairés par des torches fixées aux murs. Audrey n'avait pas quitté la chaleur du manteau d'Hagrid, et celui-ci exigea qu'elle le garde jusqu'à l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall. La voyant tituber sans cesse, il finit par la porter comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules en dépit de ses protestations, et ne la reposa au sol qu'une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil d'une salle quadrangulaire où il leur intima de ne surtout pas bouger le temps d'aller chercher la directrice adjointe de l'établissement.

Une fois seuls, les Première Année se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Audrey, les uns d'un air soucieux, et les autres avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Oscar Selwyn faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie.

« Alors, elle était bonne ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Un peu trop chaude à mon goût, répondit Audrey en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

\- En tout cas, dit Miles qui s'était rapproché pour lui redonner sa baguette magique, si combat de trolls il y a, tu as intérêt à être exemptée. »

Audrey, qui avait complètement oublié cette histoire de trolls à cause des récents évènements, se sentit blêmir.

« Quel combat de trolls ? demanda la fille de la barque.

\- Notre frère Charlie dit qu'on doit affronter un troll pour être définitivement admis à Poudlard, déclara l'un des jumeaux.

\- Mais George et moi, on en doute quand même : s'il y avait vraiment un combat de trolls, Bill n'aurait jamais été accepté à Poudlard. »

George et son frère ricanèrent, comme si ce dernier avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement spirituel.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, dit la fille de la barque en fronçant les sourcils, ce serait très dangereux.

\- Le monde des sorciers est semé d'embûches, dit un grand garçon à la peau sombre d'un air fataliste, tout en triturant une boucle d'oreille qui ressemblait à un crochet de serpent en or brut.

\- Très rassurant, ironisa la fille de la barque. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'intégrer Eton, en fin de compte. »

Audrey s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'était « Eton » quand la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard pénétra dans la salle d'un air digne, sa longue cape vert émeraude balayant le sol. Elle était grande, et possédait une ossature férocement dessinée, sèche comme le désert. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, mais l'on ne savait si c'était dû à une contrariété ou si le pli qui déformait sa bouche lui était naturel. Ses yeux survolèrent le groupe des Première Année avant de se poser sur Audrey qui se sentit frémir des orteils à la racine des cheveux.

« C'est vous, Audrey Cornellis ? demanda la femme d'un ton brusque en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas vif.

\- Oui, c'est moi, marmonna Audrey.

\- Mr Hagrid m'a dit que vous étiez tombée dans le lac ?

\- Je ne suis pas exactement tombée, quelque chose m'a attrapée et m'a jetée à l'eau.

\- Des Merrows, certainement, répliqua la directrice-adjointe en hochant la tête. Ils aiment bien faire ce genre de farces aux élèves, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton signifiant qu'elle ne partageait pas du tout leur sens de l'humour.

\- Ah, fit Audrey. En tout cas, je ne suis pas morte de rire.

\- Ni morte tout court, dit Miles qui paraissait beaucoup plus assuré à présent qu'il était bien au chaud, les deux pieds campés sur la terre ferme. Parce que Barnabé l'a repêchée.

\- Merci, Monsieur...

\- Bletchley. »

Les lèvres de la directrice-adjointe tressaillirent, comme si elle retenait un sourire, puis elle pointa le bout de sa baguette magique sur Audrey qui recula précipitamment.

« Voyons, ne soyez pas idiote, dit la femme en plissant les yeux, je veux seulement vous sécher. »

Une minute plus tard, Audrey avait retrouvé son apparence normale, bien que ses cheveux eussent triplé de volume, et son uniforme dégageât une forte odeur de vase, jusqu'alors masquée par le manteau d'Hagrid qui, lui-même ne sentait pas la rose.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, dit-elle aux Première Année avec une once de fierté dans la voix, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de rentrée va bientôt commencer, mais je tenais à souligner quelques points primordiaux avant que vous ne pénétriez dans la Grande Salle. Ce soir, vous allez être réparti dans l'une des quatre Maisons de l'école. C'est une cérémonie cruciale, étant donné que vous allez passer sept années au sein de ce château, et que votre Maison constituera pour vous une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs, et passerez votre temps libre dans la même Salle Commune. Ces Maisons sont au nombre de quatre, et sont nommées d'après les fondateurs de l'école : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire et sa propre noblesse, et a formé au cours des ans des sorciers de premier plan. »

Oscar Selwyn laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, qu'il métamorphosa en quinte de toux sous le regard acéré du Professeur McGonagall.

« Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez des bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, reprit-elle d'une voix sévère, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, un décompte des points aura lieu. La Maison ayant récolté le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui est un très grand honneur. J'espère donc que vous saurez tous servir votre Maison, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Des chuchotis se répandirent dans le petit groupe de Première Année, et Audrey se tourna vers Miles, oscillant entre l'inquiétude et l'enthousiasme. A côté d'elle, Oscar Selwyn tâchait de paraître détaché, et la fille de la barque serrait compulsivement sa baguette magique. Les jumeaux et le garçon à la chauve-souris regardaient les portes qui menaient à la Grande Salle, l'air prêt à en découdre. De son côté, Tamara Rosier expliquait à sa voisine que toute sa famille avait été répartie soit à Serpentard, soit à Serdaigle, alors elle n'avait pas trop de doutes concernant sa future Maison. Quant au grand garçon à la boucle d'oreille, il se mâchouillait distraitement les lèvres, comme si un combat avec un troll n'était qu'une banalité d'usage.

« La cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu d'ici quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école, conclut McGonagall en rajustant son chapeau pointu, et je vous conseille donc de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre te... Oui, Miss ?

\- Morgan, professeur, dit la fille de la barque qui avait levé la main en l'air. Renée Morgan.

\- Je vous écoute, Miss Morgan.

\- C'était juste pour savoir... On ne devra pas affronter de troll, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un troll ? répéta McGonagall, perplexe.

\- Ça ne me paraît pas très fair-play, continua Renée Morgan d'une voix claire. Voyez-vous, certains d'entre nous n'ont encore jamais pratiqué la magie, et je ne vois pas comment on pourrait se défendre contre un troll alors qu'on sait à peine utiliser notre baguette magique, professeur. Sans vouloir remettre en cause vos méthodes pédagogiques, bien entendu », renchérit-elle avec gravité.

Audrey dût admettre que, bien qu'elle lui semblât exaspérante avec ses airs de Madame-Je-Sais-Tout, Renée Morgan ne manquait pas de toupet. Cela n'aurait pas plu à sa mère, mais Philomène n'était pas là pour y aller de son petit commentaire.

Le professeur McGonagall, désarçonnée par la question de Morgan, mit un peu de temps à répondre. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, Oscar Selwyn inclus (même s'il se garda bien de le montrer).

« Non, dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux, vous n'aurez pas à combattre un troll ce soir. Je pense que l'épisode du calmar géant était suffisant, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Si, si, on le croit, s'exclama Audrey dans l'hilarité générale. Bon, on y va, maintenant ? 

\- Après vous, Miss Cornellis... »

Et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup de baguette magique.

*.*.*

Audrey ne savait pas ce qui était le plus impressionnant, entre le plafond magique qui ressemblait à un ciel d'orage, les cierges qui lévitaient au-dessus des quatre longues tables de bois où étaient assis les élèves, ou l'estrade professorale à laquelle siégeait entre autres le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Tout était immensément grand et chatoyant. Même les couverts dorés du personnel brillaient avec intensité. Audrey s'abima les yeux sur la fourchette que maltraitait un grand garçon à l'air maussade, avant de reporter son attention sur les flambées qui brûlaient dans les cheminées, les drapeaux aux couleurs de l'école et les gigantesques sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses qui s'alignaient derrière la table des professeurs.

Elle était à Poudlard. Son père avait marché ici, s'était peut-être tenu à l'endroit même où elle était, les yeux écarquillés devant tant de couleurs et de beauté. Il avait dîné à l'une de ces tables, parcouru ces couloirs de pierres, et...

Il n'avait pas combattu de troll.

Un vieux chapeau magique posé en équilibre sur un tabouret choisit cet instant pour se mettre à chanter, à travers une couture déchirée :

« P'tits nouveaux venus de tous les horizons,

Ecoutez-moi et ne suivez pas votre raison,

Seul le cœur peut répartir,

Il ne saurait pas mentir !

Il vous suffit de me mettre sur votre tête,

Pour que je vous dévoile c'que vous êtes !

Longtemps auparavant quatre grandes maisons furent créées,

Quatre foyers où vous passerez sept années,

Helga Poufsouffle aime les élèves justes et sérieux,

Ceux qui prônent la bonté,

Ceux qui prêchent la loyauté,

Vous serez ses biens les plus précieux !

Salazard Serpentard,

Est un grand rusé,

Il préfère les ambitieux, les roublards,

Ceux qui ont mille tours dans leurs sacs pour s'en tirer !

Et si vous rejoignez les rangs de notre très chère Rowena Serdaigle,

Soyez assurés de votre curiosité,

Car elle aime les espiègles,

Mais exhorte aussi à la créativité !

Pour terminer, Godric Gryffondor,

Celui-là aime les courageux,

Ceux qui ont un cœur en or,

Les élèves valeureux.

Aucune de ces quatre maisons n'est mieux que l'autre,

Ce choix est seulement le vôtre ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata dans la Grande Salle, et Audrey s'y joignit, euphorique, tout en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux apercevoir le Professeur McGonagall qui dépliait un long rouleau de parchemin près du tabouret.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, annonça-t-elle aux Première Année, vous viendrez vous asseoir ici et mettrez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête. »

Miles eut un rire nerveux, et se pencha vers Audrey pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un combat de trolls, au final. »

La première élève de la liste, Abernathy Eulalie, une fillette minuscule à la silhouette charpentée, louvoya entre ses condisciples avant d'enfoncer le Choixpeau Magique sur son crâne d'un air déterminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle gagna la table des Poufsouffle sous les ovations des anciens élèves, et Atkinson Vivian prit sa place sur le tabouret. Cette fois-ci, ce furent les Gryffondor qui applaudirent à tout rompre.

« Miles Bletchley ! » appela McGonagall.

Audrey souhaita bonne chance à Miles, qui s'avança sur l'estrade avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort, et claqua des mains quand il fut réparti à Serpentard.

Boswell... Bulstrode... Burnett... Churchill... Claws... Les noms résonnaient aux oreilles d'Audrey, chaque fois plus éloignés que la précédente... Et, enfin...

« Cornellis ! »

Audrey pensa à son père, et s'avança en bombant la poitrine d'un air féroce. Elle était fière. Fière de sa famille, et de ses armoiries, fière d'intégrer Poudlard, fière de...

Ses fesses loupèrent le tabouret d'un centimètre, et elle tomba sur le sol sous les rires des élèves. Rouge de honte, Audrey monta de nouveau sur le tabouret, et enfonça le Choixpeau Magique sur son crâne, entendant déjà sa mère s'exclamer avec indignation qu'elle était la honte de la famille parce que, enfin, Audrey, tu ne sais donc pas t'asseoir correctement ?

« On est une rigolote, à ce que je vois, siffla une voix goguenarde à l'oreille d'Audrey.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Mais si. Tu as de l'esprit, c'est certain. Et une volonté assez molle, tout compte fait.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna Audrey.

\- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup travailler non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, répliqua Audrey.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que je suis surpris... La fille de Claudius Cornellis ne lui ressemble pas du tout...

\- C'est vrai. Je suis moins ridée et moins chauve que lui.

\- Tu me fais davantage penser à son grand ami... Sauf que tu es moins courageuse que lui... Disons que ça te vient par moments, hmmm ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- La témérité et la bravoure sont deux choses bien distinctes, Miss Cornellis... En tout cas, une chose est sûre : tu ne manques pas de ruse, et tu es plutôt loyale... Je pense que tu trouveras parfaitement ta place à... SERPENTARD ! »

Audrey jeta le Choixpeau Magique dans les bras d'une McGonagall déconcertée, et bondit jusqu'à la table des Serpentard en oubliant toute sa retenue. Elle y était enfin. A Poudlard. A Serpentard. Et Terence lui souriait de toutes ses dents, hilare, et lui demandait :

« Alors, ce troll ? »

Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant que Barnabé ou ces fameux Merrows dont elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler.


	4. Où Audrey se fait des amis (ou pas)

**3.** **Où Audrey se fait des amis (ou pas)**

Au grand désarroi d’Audrey, Tamara Rosier n’était pas morte lors de la Répartition, personne ne lui avait planté de fourchette entre les deux yeux durant le dîner, et elle ne s’était pas perdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque les Préfets de Serpentard les avaient menés aux cachots. Car, oui, ses googles cliquetantes et sa langue de vipère avaient, elles aussi, été réparties à Serpentard, en compagnie d’Oscar Selwyn, d’Amber Shafiq et d’autres enfants auxquels Audrey n’avait pas prêté attention durant le repas, trop occupée à rire avec Miles et Terence pour se soucier des remarques sournoises de sa camarade. Toujours est-il que Tamara Rosier n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on pouvait se permettre d’ignorer définitivement. Elle avait ponctué tout le trajet jusqu’à leur Salle Commune de commentaires désagréables sur les portions de ragoût extravagantes qu’Audrey avait consommées (d’après elle, Audrey ne serait même pas en mesure de décoller si les cours du lendemain commençaient par la leçon de vol), la tenue débraillée de Miles Bletchley (il y avait une tache sur sa chemise) et son ahurissante collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles (à l’en croire, elle possédait même des éditions collectors introuvables depuis des décennies), et ne cessa de parler que lorsque Terence lui jeta un sortilège en catimini. Manque de chance, la Préfète qui fermait la marche le surprit en flagrant délit. 

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard, Higgs, ânonna Min Wang en le gratifiant d’un regard blasé, il est interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs de l’école. » 

Toutefois, Audrey nota qu’elle ne rendit pas sa voix à Rosier, et quand elle se faufila à la suite de Miles dans le repère des Serpentard, Audrey l’entendit murmurer un « la prochaine fois, sois plus discret » à l’oreille de Terence. Cette vision du règlement la convainquit qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée de Maison. D’ailleurs, il lui tardait de mettre le conseil de Wang en pratique. 

« C’était quoi, comme sort ? demanda Audrey en observant avec envie les canapés en cuir et le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée tandis que Wang et son homologue masculin se lançaient dans une explication laborieuse de l’histoire de leurs nouveaux quartiers. 

— _Bloclang_ , répondit Terence. Il ne figure pas dans les manuels scolaires, c’est un sort qui a été inventé par un élève de Serpentard. Seuls quelques-uns d’entre nous en connaissons l’existence. __

— _Cool_ , commenta Miles. __

— Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait fabriquer des maléfices. __

— Ce n’est pas à la portée de n’importe qui, approuva Terence. Uniquement les sorciers ayant étudié les runes et le fonctionnement de la magie s’y essaient. Tout le monde peut faire de la magie instinctive avec un but ultra-spécifique en tête, mais peu sont capables de fixer un sortilège et d’en contrôler les rouages. Il paraît que les élèves de Septième Année doivent créer un sort pour obtenir un ASPIC en Sortilèges. J’en ai vu certains pratiquer dans la Salle Commune l’année dernière. Généralement, ce n’est pas très concluant. » __

Audrey tourna la tête vers Tamara Rosier, dont les googles produisaient une sorte de bourdonnement mécanique s’accordant à merveille avec son expression scandalisée que son mutisme rendait plus hilarante qu’autre chose. Cette sale peste pouvait bouder autant qu’elle voulait, elle l’avait bien mérité. 

« En tout cas, celui qui a inventé ce sort a rendu une fière baguette à l’humanité. 

— C’est clair, approuva Miles. 

— Je pourrais vous l’apprendre, si vous voulez. Ça peut toujours être utile. __

— Je pense qu’on en aura besoin, acquiesça Audrey en jetant un regard dans la direction de Tamara Rosier, cette fille est insupportable. Elle me pompe l’oxygène. __

— D’ailleurs, si tu as quelque chose pour l’assassiner ni vu, ni connu, ce ne serait pas de refus. __

— Il y a le poison pour ça, intervint Oscar Selwyn en s’incrustant dans leur petit groupe, efficace et inodore. La solution idéale pour un meurtre au petit-déjeuner. » __

Il adressa un clin d’œil à Audrey, qui s’empressa de grimacer. 

« Génial, je note de ne surtout pas te laisser me servir un verre de jus de citrouille demain matin… __

— Tu peux ajouter « ne plus essayer d’embrasser un Calmar Géant » à ta liste pour commencer, la railla Oscar. __

— Dans le fond, je sais que tu es jaloux de mon idylle avec Barnabé », répliqua Audrey en levant le menton d’un air crâne. __

Parce que, quitte à essuyer les sarcasmes, autant y aller franchement. 

« Jaloux d’un vieux truc gluant pourvu de tentacules ? Je ne pense pas, non… __

— J’avoue que t’avais l’air sacrément paniqué quand Audrey est tombée de notre bateau, Selwyn, dit Miles d’un ton badin. __

— N’importe quoi. Je… __

— Il m’a même offert sa cape après que Barnabé m’ait repêchée », le coupa Audrey avec un large sourire. __

Oscar pouvait bien la fusiller du regard, ça ne l’empêcherait pas de rigoler. 

« Quelle galanterie, gazouilla Terence. __

— Je ne suis pas galant, protesta vivement Oscar. Et d’ailleurs, tu as un morceau d’épinard coincé entre les dents, ajouta-t-il à l’intention d’Audrey. __

— C’est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Miles. __

— Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut s’adresser. C’est le père de Terence qui est archéomage. __

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il n’a encore jamais réalisé de fouilles dentaires… » __

Audrey fourra son index dans sa bouche sous le regard dégoûté d’Oscar et entreprit de vérifier qu’aucun vestige de son repas ne pendouillait entre ses molaires. 

« C’est charmant, commenta Oscar. 

— Che chais, répliqua Audrey. Che chuis charmanche. Tu demanderas à Alcheschte, che chuis chûre qu’il est d‘accord avec moi. 

— Et moi, je ne serais pas contre des sous-titres... 

— Eh ! Si vous voulez bien vous taire, dans le fond ! lança la Préfète d’un air agacé. __

— Pardon. __

— Donc, reprit Wang en désignant les hublots qui diffusaient une lumière verdâtre dans la pièce, je vous disais qu’étant donné que ce verre est incassable, aucun strangulot ne risque de vous sauter dessus si jamais vous vous approchez des fenêtres. __

— Elles donnent sur le lac ? s’étonna Audrey à voix haute. __

— _Sous_ le lac, corrigea Oscar. __

— Et tu le saurais si tu avais écouté. » __

Audrey adressa un sourire d’excuse à Min Wang, mais celle-ci avait déjà repris son soliloque à propos de la grandeur de Salazar Serpentard, de la fierté que chacun se devait d’éprouver d’avoir été choisi pour étudier dans sa Maison et _tutti quanti_. 

Au bout d’interminables minutes – qui, en réalité, n’en était qu’une dizaine mais en paraissait le centuple – Audrey commença à voir trouble et à remplacer la silhouette dynamique de Min Wang par celle de son père. Elle dut plisser les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier que Claudius Cornellis n’était pas brusquement apparu dans la Salle Commune pour lui farcir la tête d’informations assommantes sur les mérites de Serpentard et de ses élèves. Quoique ce n’aurait pas été tout à fait son genre. Claudius se serait certainement contenté de la dévisager depuis sa forteresse de glace, en énumérant méthodiquement les qualités qu’Audrey était tenue d’acquérir sous la tutelle de ses nouveaux professeurs pour ne pas être la honte de sa famille. 

Les minutes s’étiraient, les nouveaux élèves se frottaient distraitement les yeux, Oscar Selwyn avait abandonné tout effort de tenue et s’appuyait négligemment contre l’un des fauteuils de la pièce, Amber Shafiq se rongeait les ongles sous le regard horrifié d’une fille à la silhouette athlétique qui triturait une queue de cheval blonde, Miles se balançait d’avant en arrière sur ses pieds, et Audrey bayait à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Même les googles clignotantes de Tamara Rosier s’étaient tues, comme gagnées par la léthargie générale. Au moment où Audrey se résignait à piquer un somme les yeux ouverts, le fantôme de Serpentard traversa la pièce en semant la panique parmi les Première Année. La plupart d’entre eux se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux dans la salle, et ceux qui avaient eu le temps de l’apercevoir lors du banquet de début d’année se tinrent aussi loin que possible de sa sombre figure. Le Baron Sanglant dégageait une telle sensation de froid qu’Audrey eut l’impression d’être retombée dans les limbes du lac de Poudlard lorsqu’il posa son regard sur elle. 

« Je crois qu’il est temps d’aller se coucher, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. 

— Heu… Excellente idée, déclara Wang tandis qu’un certain Cassius Warrington s’effondrait en ronflant sur un canapé, nous allons vous montrer vos dortoirs. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre… Les garçons, à gauche, les filles à droite. 

— Merlin soit béni, marmonna Audrey, je commençais à prendre racine. » 

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Miles et Terence, ignora Oscar Selwyn, et emboîta le pas à la Préfète. 

Le dortoir des filles était plus luxueux que ce à quoi Audrey s’attendait. De forme rectangulaire, il abritait cinq lits à baldaquin dans des tons argentés et émeraude, ainsi qu’une fontaine hexagonale surmontée d’une statue de sirène qui jetait des clins d’œil aguicheurs à la ronde en se dandinant sur son rocher de mosaïque. Audrey lui trouva l’air stupide. Wang leur expliqua que la fontaine tenait lieu de poêle, mais que si l’on actionnait l’un des trois robinets (en évitant de se prendre des coups de queue de poisson dans les doigts), l’on pouvait très bien s’en servir comme d’une fontaine normale. 

Des barres métalliques en forme de serpent permettaient aussi aux élèves de suspendre leurs vêtements pour le lendemain, et deux fauteuils rembourrés ainsi qu’une bergère étaient installés de par et d’autre de trois colossales fenêtres sur lesquelles grimpaient des fleurs métalliques et de véritables nénuphars d’air doux. En fait, la chambre ressemblait à un aquarium, avec sa lumière tamisée et sa vue plongeante sur les profondeurs du lac. Une petite porte en bois reliait le dortoir à la salle d’eau, dont l’architecture rappelait celle des thermes romains. 

« Parfait ! s’exclama la fille à l’air sportive qu’Audrey avait aperçue tout à l’heure en tirant sur sa queue de cheval blonde. On va être bien ici. 

— Le seul hic, c’est qu’il y a une odeur de poisson… J’espère qu’on ne va pas retrouver un vieux strangulot mort sous nos oreillers, dit une fille au teint basané et au menton curieusement pointu en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. Ce ne serait pas très drôle, comme blague de début d’année. » 

Tamara Rosier, à qui Wang avait rendu sa voix avant de les laisser en paix, hoqueta avec suffisance. 

« Rien à voir avec les strangulots, Travers, c’est la bestiole de Cornellis qui empeste comme ça. » 

Rosier était définitivement plus supportable lorsqu’elle avait la bouche fermée. 

« C’est un cadeau de ma tante. Elle l’a trouvé dans une benne à ordures, c’est normal qu’il sente mauvais. Et tu ferais bien de la boucler si tu ne veux pas qu’elle vienne te botter le derrière pendant ton sommeil, Rosier. 

— Il n’y avait plus de chouettes, au Royaume des Hiboux ? s’enquit Travers avant que Rosier n’ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. 

— Cornellis semble avoir un attrait pour tout ce qui vit sous l’eau et pue à mille kilomètres à la ronde. 

— Belzebuth est un chat très délicat, s’indigna Audrey en ouvrant le panier de voyage de son animal de compagnie. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il sent la sardine. 

— « Délicat » mes fes… 

— En attendant, coupa la dénommée Travers en coulant un regard sceptique à la boule de poils d’Audrey, je veux bien que tu l’empêches de monter sur mon lit, si ça ne t’embête pas. Je ne tiens pas à me réveiller en sentant le maquereau. 

— …Ni la sardine, ajouta Tamara Rosier en tripotant ses googles tandis qu’Audrey la fusillait du regard. 

— Travers et toi n’avez qu’à prendre les lits du fond, décréta Queue-de-cheval avec un sourire. Cornellis et moi prendrons ceux près des fenêtres. Et… heu… 

— Amber Shafiq, marmonna la fillette au teint olivâtre qu’Audrey avait croisée sur le quai de la gare et dont le seul objectif semblait être de disparaître derrière son rideau de cheveux noirs. 

— C’est ça. Amber, tu peux prendre le lit du milieu. Si ça vous convient, bien sûr ? 

— Oui, oui, c’est parfait, assura Tamara en s’éloignant vers la salle de bain. Avec un peu de chance, le Calmar Géant aura confondu le chat de Cornellis avec un banc de thons demain matin et nous n’aurons plus à endurer ce supplice odorifique… » 

Audrey aurait bien voulu répliquer quelque chose de hautement spirituel, mais son cerveau semblait s’être transformé en mélasse et elle n’eut que la force de marmonner un vague : « Il s’appelle Barnabé » avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec la grâce d’un phacochère. 

A côté d’elle, Queue-de-Cheval sortait son pyjama de sa valise en se présentant – Audrey crut comprendre qu’elle s’appelait Delen Fawley, mais cela restait à vérifier – et Ruby Travers tentait d’engager la conversation avec la petite Shafiq. Tamara Rosier s’était enfermée dans une cabine de douche en chantant à tue-tête un tube des _Bloody Selkies,_ et Audrey ne sut jamais quel shampoing utilisait Delen pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux car elle s’endormit avant d’entendre sa réponse, Belzebuth roulé en boule contre son ventre. 

*.*.* 

Quelque chose bondissait dans les fourrés. Un lapin. Un magnifique lapin blanc. Audrey courait derrière lui, ses petits pieds nus foulant l’herbe tendre avec la légèreté d’un agneau cabriolant dans un pré. Les couleurs dansaient autour d’elle, mais elle n’avait d’yeux que pour le lapin qui s’enfuyait au loin, toujours plus vite, plus vite, plus vite… Il s’approchait des grilles de fer forgé. Des grandes grilles. Des grilles qui ressemblaient un peu à des serres d’oiseau, du point de vue de la petite Audrey. Des grilles qui griffaient la tapisserie du ciel bleu où s’étiraient quelques nuages paresseux. Audrey s’arrêta. Le petit lapin s’était immobilisé, aux aguets, à quelques centimètres de la barrière. Sa fourrure blanche était rayée par les ombres que projetaient les grilles sur lui. A présent, Audrey pouvait voir ses oreilles trembler. Un cri résonna au loin, dans son dos. Ou peut-être était-ce un rire, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du petit lapin blanc, fascinée par les spasmes qui secouaient son corps frêle. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Audrey entendit quelqu’un l’appeler, et une autre voix susurrer son nom. Elle leva la tête, et… 

« CORNELLIS ! 

— Hein ? Quoi ? Keskispasse ? » 

Audrey se redressa si brusquement que son crâne percuta Delen Fawley, penchée au-dessus de son lit pour la réveiller. La grande blonde se tenait à présent le bout du nez, d’où ruisselait un filet de sang. Son mauvais rêve déjà oublié, Audrey repoussa brusquement ses couvertures tandis que Belzébuth sautait de son lit en poussant un miaulement irrité. 

« Oh ! fit Audrey, les yeux écarquillés. Excuse-moi, je n’avais t’avais pas vue… 

— C’est bas grave, assura Delen en se pinçant l’arrête du nez, j’ai l’habitube avec mes frères, ça ba finir par basser. » 

Puis, face à l’expression perdue d’Audrey, elle ajouta : 

« J’en ai cing, et ils jouent tous au Quidditch, alors je leur sers soubent de bunching-ball… » 

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Tamara Rosier choisit ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue de pied-en-cape, et noya les quatre autres filles sous un monstrueux flot de paroles dont Audrey retira que : a) elle était la dernière levée, b) on n’allait pas l’attendre pendant cent-sept ans donc elle serait gentille de s’activer, et c) il y avait des mouchoirs dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain si jamais Delen en avait besoin – à moins qu’elle ne préfère se vider de son sang dans leur dortoir, ce qui ne serait _guère charmant_ , pour reprendre ses propos. Audrey se retint de balancer son oreiller dans la tronche de sa camarade et emboîta le pas à Delen. Elle prit une douche rapide, s’habilla, et s’arrêta à côté d’Amber Shafiq qui peignait ses cheveux d’un air maussade. 

« Tu ferais bien de l’imiter, lança le miroir de la salle de bain à Audrey, dont la tignasse hirsute se dressait en un tas de foin roussâtre sur le sommet de son crâne. 

— Va voir chez les Trolls si j’y suis », répliqua Audrey. 

Et peut-être l’avait-elle imaginé, mais elle crut voir un minuscule sourire flotter sur les lèvres d’Amber. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Audrey fit irruption dans la Salle Commune, Tamara Rosier, Delen Fawley, Rubis Travers et la silencieuse Amber Shafiq sur les talons. Audrey sourit en constatant que Miles l’avait attendue pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il était juché en équilibre sur l’un des accoudoirs du canapé, et discutait avec un garçon aux cheveux frisés qui s’appelait Adrian Pucey. Audrey nota qu’il portait d’étranges chaussures, similaires à celles qu’elle avait vues aux pieds des Moldus à la gare. Delen, dont le nez s’était enfin arrêté de couler, les salua d’un air enthousiaste. Visiblement, Adrian et elle se connaissaient déjà avant d’être admis à Poudlard. 

« Salut, dit Audrey. Miles, ta cravate est mal mise. 

— Je sais, ça fait un quart d’heure que je m’étrangle avec… 

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites encore là ? dit Tamara en essuyant frénétiquement les verres de ses googles. On va être en retard ! » 

Puis, se tournant vers Miles, elle ajouta : 

« Tu as problème de cravate, je crois. Tu devrais la remettre correctement si tu ne veux pas donner une image négligée de notre Maison. 

— Je croyais que tu l’étoufferais pendant la nuit, marmonna Miles à l’intention d’Audrey alors que Rosier se dirigeait à grands pas vers la sortie. 

— Pas eu le temps. Il est où, Terence, au fait ? 

— ‘chais pas. 

— Eh ! fit Oscar Selwyn qui arrivait derrière eux en passant une main dans ses cheveux d’un air crâne. Vous alliez à la Grande Salle ? 

— Non, répondit Audrey dans un élan de jovialité matinale, on planifiait ton meurtre. 

— Très drôle, Cornellis… Au fait Bletchley, ta cravate est mal mise. 

— Oui, je sais, Audrey me l’… 

— Bon ! s’impatienta Rosier. On y va ? » 

Le trajet jusqu’à la Grande Salle fut plus long que prévu. D’abord, ils se perdirent en chemin. Audrey blâma Tamara – après tout, elle était à la tête de leur petite entreprise – mais Delen coupa court à la dispute qui menaçait d’éclater en prenant la direction des opérations. Ils « tombèrent sur un fantôme » (le fait est qu’il traversa Audrey de plein fouet à la sortie d’un mur et qu’elle poussa un cri si strident qu’il se retourna sur son passage) qui leur indiqua de prendre à droite après un virage, puis sur un Serpentard plus âgé qui eut un sourire railleur quand ils lui demandèrent des indications. « Va falloir vous démerder tous seuls », dit-il en rajustant le col de sa chemise d’un air important, « sinon, vous risquez de morfler pour la soirée d’intég’ ». Puis, apercevant Audrey dans le groupe, il ajouta : « Eh ! Tu serais pas la fille qui est tombée dans le lac, par hasard ? ». Ce à quoi elle répondit par une grimace tandis qu’Oscar ricanait dans son dos. Ils tournèrent en rond dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais furent sauvés par l’arrivée d’un Préfet de Poufsouffle qui les conduisit aimablement jusqu’à la Grande Salle. 

« Miles, ta cravate est mal mise, dit Terence tandis que Miles s’avachissait sur le banc à côté de lui. 

— Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Vous êtes tous en boucle ou quoi ? » marmonna Miles, de mauvaise humeur. 

Terence esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de ranger le manuel qu’il tenait ouvert sur genoux, maculant ses pages de miettes. 

« Tu lis quoi ? demanda Audrey en louchant sur la couverture criarde. 

— Le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. » 

Audrey trouva consternant de s’imposer une lecture de ce genre alors que l’année n’avait même pas encore commencé. De toute évidence, Oscar Selwyn ne partageait pas son opinion. Il se pencha avidement par-dessus la table, son épaule droite heurtant celle d’Audrey au passage. 

« Il paraît que la prof qui s’occupe de cette matière est une ancienne Auror », dit-il d’un ton où perçait une pointe d’excitation. 

Terence eut un sourire maussade : 

« Si tu parles de Mrs Lloyd, tu risques d’être déçu : elle est partie à la fin de l’année dernière. 

— Ah bon ? s’étonna Audrey en mordant dans un toast. Pourquoi ? 

— Je n’en sais rien, mais il y a des rumeurs qui circulent dans le château. Elle aurait été retrouvée pendue à un lustre le dernier jour de classe, et personne n’a jamais su comment elle s’était retrouvée là-haut. » 

Audrey recracha son morceau de toast, ignorant le piaillement de Miles qui reçut quelques postillons en pleine figure. 

« Mais… Elle s’en est sortie ? 

— J’imagine, répondit Terence en haussant les épaules. J’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait été transférée à Ste Mangouste cet été. Je pense qu’on l’aurait su si elle était morte. De toute manière, c’est rare que les professeurs de Défense restent plus d’un an à Poudlard. 

— Alors c’est vrai, reprit Oscar d’une voix lente, Alceste ne mentait pas quand il affirmait que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était maudit. 

— N’importe quoi, gloussa Audrey. On ne peut pas maudire un poste de professeur… 

— Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? rétorqua sèchement Oscar. 

— Je n’en _sais_ rien. Je dis seulement que ça me paraît improbable. 

— Improbable ne signifie pas impossible, fit doctement remarquer Miles en ôtant une fois pour toute sa cravate qui trempait dans son bol de chocolat chaud. 

— Voilà », se rengorgea fièrement Oscar. 

Mais Audrey n’était pas convaincue pour autant. 

« Tu ne penses pas que ton frère se moquait de toi ? 

— Alceste n’est pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. » 

Audrey grimaça au souvenir de ses pénibles entrevues avec l’aîné des frères Selwyn. Il était vrai qu’Alceste ne paraissait pas particulièrement porté sur l’humour. Mais cela ne prouvait rien quant à la véracité de cette malédiction. 

« C’est ce qu’on raconte en tout cas, reprit Terence d’un air indifférent. 

— Mais… C’est ridicule ! Qui pourrait bien maudire un emploi pareil ? 

— Un crétin à qui on aurait refusé ce poste ? » supposa Miles. 

Audrey leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Très bien. Si vous voulez continuez à croire ces salades, ce n’est pas mon problème. J’avais une autre question de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle alors qu’Oscar s’apprêtait à répliquer. C’est quoi cette histoire de « soirée d’intég’ » ? » 

Terence se raidit sur son banc tandis que Miles fronçait les sourcils. 

« C’est vrai, dit-il en hochant la tête. On a croisé un type de notre maison tout à l’heure dans les couloirs, et il a dit… 

— Qu’on devrait apprendre à se débrouiller pour ne pas « morfler pendant la soirée d’intég’ », termina Audrey. 

— Je croyais que la Répartition faisait office de soirée d’intégration ? insista Oscar face au mutisme de Terence. 

— Pas chez les Serpentard, répliqua Terence d’un air sombre. 

— Ne me dis pas qu’on va _vraiment_ devoir affronter un Troll… » 

Toutefois, Terence n’eut pas le loisir de leur répondre. Min Wang, la Préfète de Serpentard, avait entamé la distribution des emplois du temps et il les quitta sitôt qu’il eut reçu le sien, son sac à dos rebondissant sur ses épaules. 

« A nous », déclara Wang en s’approchant des trois Première Année qui finissaient de manger. « Vous commencez par un double cours de Potions en commun avec les Gryffondor, puis par Histoire de la Magie… » 

Audrey parcourut son emploi du temps des yeux, surexcitée. Les choses sérieuses commençaient enfin ! Elle avait hâte de se servir de sa baguette magique. Mais d’abord, il fallait qu’elle rédige une lettre pour ses parents et Adélaïde : ils seraient sûrement ravis de savoir qu’elle avait été acceptée à Serpentard. 

*.*.* 

Au grand dam d’Audrey, son premier cours de l’année ne se déroula pas aussi bien qu’elle l’avait espéré. Le professeur Rogue, qui était son directeur de Maison, s’avéra être un homme froid et antipathique. Il accueillit les Première Année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans un silence glacial, ne répondant même pas aux « bonjour » murmurés par les élèves qui s’installaient autour des paillasses et sortaient leur attirail de Potions dans un tintamarre métallique. Audrey s’était à peine assise à une table avec Miles qu’Oscar Selwyn les rejoignit, bientôt suivi de Ruby Travers, Amber Shafiq et Tamara Rosier. Audrey se serait bien passée de la présence de cette dernière, mais Tamara refusa de bouger et entama directement une conversation avec Travers au sujet des dons de potionniste qui figuraient chez les sorciers de sa famille. 

« Bien sûr, racontait Rosier tandis que Travers sortait ses affaires en l’écoutant d’une oreille distraite, il n’est pas rare que ce genre de talent apparaisse chez les sorciers de pure souche… 

— Sacharissa Tugwood était une très grande potionniste, l’interrompit Ruby Travers en arquant un sourcil circonspect. Et c’était une Née-Moldue. » 

Tamara Rosier ignora son intervention avec hauteur : 

« Mon grand-oncle Borislav lui-même est très réputé pour avoir inventé la Potion de Dégivrage… 

— Jamais entendu parler, dit Miles. 

— Mon cher Bletchley, soupira Rosier. Je doute que tu connaisses quoi que ce soit à notre monde, de toute manière… 

— Eh ! fit Miles. Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, je te signale ! 

— Tu es de _Sang-Mêlé_ … 

— Et alors ? 

— Je suis de Sang-Pur et je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ton fameux Boris, intervint Audrey d’un ton moqueur. A mon avis, il n’est pas aussi célèbre que ça, ton oncle. 

— Mon _grand-oncle Borislav_ , rectifia Rosier avec agacement. Et si. Il est extrêmement célèbre. Sa potion a secouru des centaines de sorciers à travers le monde ! 

— Quelle est son utilité, exactement ? demanda Travers pendant qu’Audrey faisait la moue. 

— On s’en sert pour dégeler la nourriture congelée », répondit Rosier d’un ton digne. 

Audrey ricana. _Tu parles d’une invention_. Poppy, l’elfe de maison des Cornellis, n’avait pas besoin d’une potion pour dégeler un aliment. Elle se servait simplement de sa magie. 

« Quelque chose à ajouter, Cornellis ? 

— Oh rien, Rosier. Je suis sûre que nous sommes tous béats d’admiration face aux immenses talents de ton oncle Morris… Qui sait, peut-être que cette potion pourrait t’être utile pour dégeler les trois neurones que tu as dans le crâne ? » 

Oscar et Miles ricanèrent de concert, et Rogue claqua la porte des cachots, mettant ainsi fin à leur échange d’amabilités. 

« Tu ne trouves pas qu’il ressemble à une grosse chauve-souris ? » observa Miles à voix basse en désignant Rogue d’un geste du menton. 

Audrey examina son nez crochu, sa chevelure huileuse et ses longues robes noires qui tourbillonnaient dans son dos au moindre de ses pas avec une sensation de malaise grandissante. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir déjà croisé cet homme quelque part, mais quand le regard noir de l’enseignant tomba sur elle, elle ne lut que de l’hostilité sur son visage. 

« Il n’a pas l’air très amusant », fit remarquer Ruby Travers d’un air pincé. « A mon avis, on n’a pas intérêt à plaisanter avec lui. » 

Rogue lui donna raison dans les secondes qui suivirent : les deux garçons aux cheveux roux qu’Audrey avait croisés la veille et qui s’étaient allégrement moqués d’un sorcier nommé « Bill » arrivèrent en courant juste après la dernière sonnerie, et s’installèrent bruyamment dans le fond de la classe. Rogue s’avança vers eux avec l’air de quelqu’un qui s’apprête à commettre un crime. 

« Vos noms ? demanda-t-il d’une voix suave en se penchant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. 

— Fred et George Weasley, Monsieur, fanfaronna l’un des rouquins avec un sourire éclatant. Ravis de faire votre connaissance. 

— C’est très sympa ici, ajouta l’autre. Il fait un peu sombre, mais les toiles d’araignées au-dessus du placard ajoutent une petite touche d’originalité… 

— Je ne doute pas que vous retirerez beaucoup de plaisir à les balayer, dans ce cas. Vous serez en retenue demain soir, dans mon bureau, dit Rogue d’un ton cinglant. Je ne tolère ni les retards, ni l’insolence dans ma classe, Weasley. » 

Le message était clair. Audrey se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l’aise, tandis que le Professeur Rogue slalomait entre les paillasses. 

« Rangez vos baguettes », dit-il. « Elles ne vous seront d’aucune utilité dans cette classe. L’art subtil de la préparation des potions requière plus de savoir et de finesse que la bande de macaques que vous êtes ne saurait montrer… » 

En face d’Audrey, Tamara Rosier laissa échapper un hoquet de contrariété. Miles se ratatina sur sa chaise, et Oscar serra les lèvres avec une expression qui indiquait qu’il n’avait pas le moins du monde l’envie de passer pour un macaque aux yeux de ce sinistre professeur. Audrey, elle, se sentit vaguement insultée. Se faire traiter de macaque d’entrée de jeu ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. Seule Amber Shafiq semblait inébranlée par la froideur du professeur, mais Audrey doutait qu’elle fut capable d’une quelconque émotion de toute manière. 

« Cependant », reprit Rogue dans un murmure, « je vais m’efforcer au mieux de faire rentrer dans vos cerveaux mollassons les notions élémentaires que vous essaierez de retenir si vous avez un jour l’ambition d’obtenir une BUSE dans cette matière. » 

Une craie blanche s’éleva dans les airs et commença à inscrire la recette d’une potion contre les furoncles d’une écriture fine et penchée. 

« Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 36 sans discuter. Vous y trouverez le sujet de notre première leçon : un simple philtre destiné à soigner l’acné. Une fois que vous aurez étudié la partie théorique commentée par Phyllida Augirolle, vous vous mettrez par groupes de deux et commencerez l’exercice pratique. Toutes les instructions figurent dans votre livre, et des remarques supplémentaires sont notées sur le tableau. Allez-y. » 

Audrey ouvrit _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ à la page demandée, et commença à lire ce que l’autrice du manuel avait à dire sur la préparation des potions. Trois minutes lui suffirent pour comprendre qu’elle ne serait guère douée dans cette matière-là. Les notions de « température ambiante » et de « préchauffage automatique » la laissaient froide, au moins autant que « les différentes sortes de volutes de fumées, leurs significations et leurs caractéristiques » décrites à la page suivante. A côté d’elle, Miles fronçait les sourcils avec une telle force qu’il paraissait congestionné, et Tamara Rosier avait déjà commencé à remonter ses manches pour entamer l’exercice pratique, aidée de Ruby Travers. Comme Oscar Selwyn paraissait aussi confiant qu’à l’ordinaire, Audrey estima préférable de miser sur lui plutôt que sur Miles pour avoir des bonnes notes dans cette matière. 

« On se met ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton délibérément neutre. 

— Je croyais que tu ne m’aimais pas ? 

— Aux dernières nouvelles, préparer une potion avec quelqu’un ne signifie pas qu’on l’apprécie. 

— Et donc tu te mets avec moi, parce que… ? 

— Est-ce que tu as compris ce qu’écrivait Augirolle à propos des spirales de vapeur en forme de bulles de savon ? demanda Audrey. 

— Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que, répliqua Audrey avec un sourire satisfait, c’est exactement la raison pour laquelle je veux travailler avec toi. » 

Un éclair de compréhension s’alluma dans les yeux d’Oscar. Il se pencha vers elle, amusé. 

« Dis tout de suite que tu veux profiter de mon talent inné pour avoir des bonnes notes… 

— On reparlera de tes talents innés quand on aura décroché un « Optimal ». 

— Espèce de profiteuse… 

— Pas profiteuse, Selwyn. _Stratégique_. » 

Oscar afficha un rictus narquois qu’elle jugea tout à fait exaspérant avant de lui faire de la place à ses côtés. 

« Traîtresse », murmura Miles en comprenant qu’Audrey l’abandonnait. 

Audrey répliqua par une grimace embarrassée, mais Miles ne paraissait pas vraiment blessé, aussi se concentra-t-elle sur son travail tandis qu’Amber Shafiq échangeait sa place avec elle pour collaborer avec son ami. 

Une heure plus tard, Audrey s’estimait satisfaite de l’avancement de leur potion. Elle n’avait certes pas la teinte « rose soleil levant » attendue après l’ajout du mucus de véracrasse – Oscar avait délégué à Audrey la tâche de verser le liquide verdâtre dans le chaudron, apparemment dégoûté à l’idée que la substance salisse sa chemise – mais elle était _à peu près rose_ , et n’avait pas l’air d’une purée de cornichons contrairement à celle Rosier et Travers. 

« Navrant », commenta d’ailleurs Rogue en passant la tête par-dessus l’épaule de Rosier pour observer le contenu de son chaudron. 

Audrey attendit qu’il fût parti critiquer la préparation des jumeaux Weasley pour se pencher vers Rosier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. 

« Pas si génétique que ça, le talent pour les potions, hein, Rosier ? » 

Miles éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d’Amber Shafiq, occupée à touiller leur potion que Rogue venait de complimenter du bout des lèvres. 

« Comment oses-tu ? s’indigna Tamara tandis que ses googles cliquetaient furieusement sur le bout de son nez. 

— Eh bien c’est simple, tu vois, fit Audrey d’un ton railleur. J’ose, c’est tout. 

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, Cornellis, dit Travers d’un ton sec en jetant un coup d’œil accusateur à sa mixture pâteuse. 

— Au contraire, Travers, répliqua Rosier d’une voix sourde. Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour faire ce que j’aurais dû faire depuis le début… » 

Et, sous le regard épouvanté d’Oscar et d’Audrey, elle empoigna une demi-douzaine d’épines de porc-épic qu’elle jeta dans un « plouf » retentissant dans leur chaudron, un horrible sourire plaqué sur le visage. 

« Oups », dit-elle. 

Le chaudron explosa au moment où la cloche annonçant la fin des cours résonnait dans les couloirs. 


End file.
